Rescue
by Forever.Forsaken.Angel
Summary: AH, a bit OOC. Rose had it all. The fame, fortune, and loving friends. But when jealously comes out to play will she have to fear for her life at every corner? Will her new body guard be able to save her? ExM & LxC future RxD.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, so something new. It kinda came to me a few weeks ago but I haven't had time to type it up. If anyone's wondering about my other story, I'm writing it down. I've been really busy for the past few weeks, with just life itself. So I'm trying here. =/_

_xXx_

I was in a meadow lying on the ground, just watching the white puffy clouds pass by. Everything was so beautiful. There were red, orange, yellow, and even small blue flowers every where and the sun was shining proudly in the sky. Everything was perfect expect for the smell. It didn't smell like a mixture of the roses and lilies around me, it didn't smell fresh or clean.

It smelled like smoke.

It wasn't too strong but was just as well disgusting. I pinched my nose with my fingers in hopes to keep the smell away. It was ruining my beautiful meadow and I wondered what on Earth could it be coming from. I couldn't see any smoke, no smoke in the air, nothing at all.

I was just started my search for the source of the smell when it started getting hot, uncomfortably so. Almost painfully so. I held my hand above my eyes to look at the sun, then back to the meadow. Nothing changed, everything was still as beautiful and serene as moments ago.

But it was so hot now. And that smell, it was getting a lot stronger. I started walking around to see what I could find, but there was nothing but those amazing flowers and trees for miles, no sign that the forest was in distress, no terrified animals running away. A strange and terrible pain came to my right arm. I grabbed on to it and squeezed it with my left, hoping that it would easy the phantom pain. There was nothing on my arm, I didn't hit it on anything.

What the hell is going on?

I started running away from the where I had sat. Away from whatever it was that was happening, but it seemed to follow me. The smell of smoke was making my lungs hurt, the heat of the sun was now painfully beating on me, and my arm felt like it was all but gone with the searing pain. I fell to my knees and screamed, I couldn't get away .

I was still screaming as I jolted up right in my bedroom. I could still feel the pain in my arm and the heat on my skin. It was only a dream

Or maybe this was the dream.

My room was on fire. How can someone sleep through that?

How did I not notice that when I first woke up? The whole right side of my room was lit with dancing red flames. Everything on the right side of my room was set to flames, my shelf, my lyrics, my wall, over to my ceiling and onto my bed; onto my shirt sleeve. It took me on a second to register all of this but it felt like years as I jumped from my bed, patting my arm as quickly as I could. The flames were gone from my sleeve yet I could still feel they're deadly dance along my arm, I wanted to scream out from the pain yet I was too terrified with what was happening to my room.

The flames were moving fast toward me, as I shot out of my room, heading into the hallway toward the staircase. I was making my way as quickly as I could when the right side of my halls started to burn, turning brown as they did; indicating that I may not be faster than the fire. I kept on going though, to the end of the hall where the flames were ready and waiting on every wall now.

My mind was racing at a speed that I thought was impossible as I looked down the stairs. It looked like a tunnel of fire, the only thing not completely on fire was the steps itself, so I stepped down, ready to race my way through when the second stair collapsed.

It fell right through to the basement, almost taking me with it. I grabbed onto both the guard rail and the first step, pulling myself back up with the burning items. Flames licked at my knuckles from the walls, my hair sizzled from where they were caught and I heard a loud crashing noise as the wooden stair landed on the concrete floor of the basement.

I crawled back to the top of the stairs, standing up as I did. My body hurt so badly, the wood had scratched at my ankle making it bleed terribly.

I looked behind me, a wall of orange, red, and a bare blue covering it. I looked ahead of me, at the stairs, a pitch black whole where the stair had fell through. Then I probably did the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life.

I took two steps backwards and ran toward the steps, jumping right before the top step.

I hoped to god I wouldn't land in any of the angry flames surrounding me.

Luckily I landed on the bottom floor, rolling once before jumping right back up and continuing to run through the burning rooms. I looked for an exist but every wall was covered in flames, trapping me from using the windows as the curtains covered them. I ran to the living room, I saw the outside door wasn't on completely in gulfed from the flames. But then a large wooden object fell in my way, 5 feet in front of me and right in front of the door.

Something between a terrified scream and a low whine escaped from my mouth as I skidded to a stop, landing on my ass as I did.

Shit.

Turning on to my knees I jumped back up, running to find a different way out of this fiery hell. Black smoke covered the house like a big sickening blanket, it was starting to get to me. My head felt incredibly dizzy, and I was unable to breath; smoke no doubt filling my lungs and suffocating me slowly.

Turning to the kitchen doorway I saw it would be safer to venture anywhere but there. The whole room was in gulfed with flames, I couldn't see anything but that; everything that use to be in there was now completely gone, destroyed by those angry red dancers. It was gone.

Turning again I saw that the door way to the living room was much the same. I was screwed. I wasn't going to be able to escape. I started spinning in jerky circles, looking for any way out. The flames were closing in quickly and my feet felt like they were standing on lava.

Fuck.

I turned to a small wooden side table, it was already being eaten by the fire but I didn't care. Picking it up, I ran the few steps to a near by window, the curtains still on just barely covering it; it was on fire, and now so was my sleeve.

Christ.

I threw the table with as much force as I could muster, hearing cracking and more smashing behind me as my home fell apart. The table thankfully broke the window, but this time I had no room to step back and run so I dove straight out, falling and rolling to the ground only a foot away from the pulsing red house.

I rolled until I couldn't feel my sleeves melting to my skin, until I couldn't hear the sizzling of my hair, until I was sure that any fires were long dead and gone from my body.

The tears fell steadily from my eyes from the intense pain as I jumped up, running to the nearest house.

Fuck Shit Christ.

The pain. It hurt so much; my hands, my arms, my feet, my head, my lungs. Everything.

I never made it to any house. I never warned anyone or called any fire station. I didn't even make it 20 feet from my home.

My legs couldn't keep going and the next thing I knew I had been falling; about to make impact with the cold hard ground. But I couldn't even keep my eyes open that long.

I past out.

_xXx_

_Let me know what you think._

_xo_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in any of my stories, including this one. I own nothing but the plot._

_Sorry for the late UD, ya know, life as it is. I'm not really happy with the chapter, I wanted it longer, but I never have much time. As like now. Thank you for the reviews, love 'em and love yous. I'm very grateful that y'all are giving my stories a chance and I'm always so happy when I get a new review._

Ch. 2

At first there was nothing. Just black bliss, no sounds, no lights. Most of all; no pain.

I had just started opening my eyes when I felt it. It was an indescribable kind of pain, so excruciating that all I could do was scream. I screamed so loudly that I was vaguely surprised that the windows hadn't broken. So loud that I was positive that everyone was able to hear me, where ever I was. I couldn't take the time to take in my surroundings, not where I was at, if anyone was with me, or even what had happened. Or even what had happened to cause me this much pain. I couldn't think of anything, all I wanted was it to go away.

I screamed until my lungs burned, until there was no air left in them to use, until someone clamped my mouth shut.

I opened my eyes, which had been pinched close so tightly that it hurt to open them. They felt as wide as a saucer, and I continued my now muffled scream as a man with blonde hair told me to stay calm. He held my jaw up, keeping my mouth closed and the screams quiet. I looked around wildly to see what the hell was going on.

I was being tortured?

There were 3 women in a nurses' uniform running around me, scrambling with wires, bags with clear liquids, and plenty of machines. I continued my muffled cries, now clamping my lips shut tightly as the man let go and put a needle into my arm, sending a cool feel through my entire forearm. It helped only a little to easy the unbearable pain, as I tried to calm myself and push the pain away.

But it hurt so badly. The best way to describe it was if you were to get frost bite on your entire body, and your entire body was starting to defrost. I wanted to dig myself in a whole of frozen ice and stay there. Hoping my body would freeze up again just so the pain would go away.

"Rose." A desperate voice called, "Rose please, please, calm down. Look at me, just look at me." I looked for the source of the voice, unable to see clearly as my eyes filled with tears spilling over and running down as if it were a race to see who could reach the bottom. I clamped my mouth tighter, trying to force away the tears and keep the screaming down. Eventually, after what felt like forever, I was able to stop my muffled screams but the tears still spilled over my eyes relentlessly.

"She'll be fine, she's in pain is all. We've given her some more medication to try to help it, but it won't take it away completely." I heard a man say, his voice soft and quiet.

I heard Lissa sigh, "Thank you so much." The Dr. smiled at her slightly, nodded, and left with the army of nurses. Lissa turned to me, her face contorted to pain and sadness, she walked over to a chair next to my bed and sat down. She just looked at me, tears welled in her eyes.

"I-"I tried speaking but my voice cracked in an ugly way, and it just simply hurt my throat. I tried again, I had to ask, "It wasn't real was it? It didn't really happen…right?"

I knew she knew what I meant, and the look in her eyes gave me my answer. It really happened. I was caught in a house fire. My house was burnt down. I barely escaped my death. But _how_? How did it all start? Why was I now in a hospital, covered in gauze, hurting like hell, and my house probably nothing more than a big pile of ashes?

"I-I'm hiring some body guards for you and the others," She started, confusing me completely, "None of you will be left alone again." I just stared at her, not sure what she meant. "I-"She took a shaky breath before continuing, "I'll make sure this never happens again," My eyes grew slightly, she's kidding me. "you have nothing to worry about."

Lissa was never one to say difficult things straight out, unlike me, she always beat around the bush until you were able to guess what she was trying to say. I understood what she meant but I'm not sure if I really understood what she meant.

Someone burned my house down. By why in the hell would someone _do_ that? Just out of the blue, no reasoning or anything. What sense does that make? I'm a singer, in a band, I'm publically a good girl, and I don't bad mouth anyone or say nasty things about anyone. Publically, I'm just a girl who started a band in a small town in Montana who turned rock star. Why would someone want to kill me? Out of the publics' eye, yeah, I'm a bigger bitch about other stars, I'll occasionally party through the night, or just do something crazy; but I'm never a bad person. Not bad enough for someone to do this to me….or was I? Have I done sometime so terrible that someone now hates me enough to want me to die slowly, painfully, in a fire?

"Well…"I said, my voice didn't crack this time, "I bet they're pretty pissed that I survived huh?" I gave a small half smile, trying to stay calm.

"I promise to you Rose. You have nothing to worry about, Mason is interviewing tons of body guards as we speak. I wanted to be here when you woke up." She smiled timidly at me.

"Thank you Lissa." I gave her a grateful smile. Who knows what I would have done if I woke up alone, gone crazy maybe? "But what happened?"

She looked down as she spoke, "One of your neighbors seen the fire and called 911, they found you unconscious outside, dangerously close to the house still." She looked up at me with fearful eyes, "The police said the fire was started from the outside. They weren't able to give me much information; most of the evidence was in ashes….But…"She took a deep breath, "They weren't able to catch the person responsible."

I nodded my head slightly, my mind running in circles. Of course they weren't able to catch him; I had to be in that house for at least 5 minutes before getting out; that was more than enough time for him to get away. Any marks, footprints, anything at all really, would have been gone; burnt along with my house.

"Is everyone else ok?" I asked; what if I wasn't the only victim? What if they went to someone else's house and tried harming them too?

She nodded, "You're the only one."

"Good." I breathed a sigh of relief. That medicine was helping a lot better than the Dr. had anticipating, my body felt sore yet I was able to block it out.

Lissa stayed quiet, not seeming to want to agree, and bowed her head down slightly, "How are you feeling?" She said instead.

"I can barely feel anything. I'm ok." My voice was quiet as I tried to reassure her. Though I wasn't too sure if I was really _ok, _I felt scarily calm and my mind was still racing wildly; it did nothing to try to help me think completely coherently.

It's going to be a very long next few….however long until they find this guy. I just hope it's soon.

xXx

_Love it or hate it or is it just meh?_

_Not too much in this chapter, and I'm completely sorry for that. I really try to add what I want in without making it look stupid but it doesn't work out too well._

_Let me know what you think, and I'll try to make the next chapter better and UD'ed sooner._

_Tiff, xo_


	3. Chapter 3

_Yeah. I'm still alive, and I'm real sorry for not UD'ing sooner. My life's been a bit crazier then I thought it would've been once I got back to Pa. It's still crazy, just not as bad. I'll try to UD sooner for both my stories, but I ask for ya'll to be patient with me. I've had serious writters block and all that._

_Thanks to all ya'll that're still out there readin' my stuff._

_Disclaimer: I own nothin'. L=  
_

Lissa had stayed with me for the rest of the day, laying in the bed beside me, making sure not to touch my body. She hardly moved all day, scared she'd hurt me in some way. I had fallen in and out of sleep, and it was fairly quiet. Besides the nurses coming in to check my vitals and drip bags, and even then it wasn't so bad.

I was thankful when visiting hours were up. Chris had come over, placed his hand on my shoulder and kissed the crown of my head gently. Lissa the same only the kiss lingered a little longer, telling me in the loving gesture how worried I've made her, and how scared she is. Not for herself but for me. Then they were on their way, I was glad Lissa wasn't going home alone and Chris had taken her. I knew he'd be able to take care of her.

A night in a hospital is always the same; quiet yet not, peaceful yet scary, lonely but still not. You can always hear the pitter patter of foot steps through your door, papers shuffling, and tons of voices. Hospital rooms have a kind of peacefulness to them that let's you know your safe; yet that same peacefulness is what scares the hell outta me. Everything in your room is so damn perfect, everything completely sterile, and the room so still; it's just not right. And while at that, the whole room so still and quiet, it makes you feel so alone. You hear all the voices outside your door, all the noises, yet you know that none of those voices are the ones of your loved ones, none of your friends.

It's a huge ass contradiction to itself.

I fucking hate hospitals.

Since I had slept a good half of the day, I was awake most of the night. Leaving me time to think, as clearly as I could at least.

Someone tried to kill me. When I was awake with Lissa today I kept that bit of information down. Keeping my mind off the reason why I was here and only thinking of what injuries I've gotten. But, now alone in my room, I let the reality of it all sink in. The picture of my room aflame flashed through my mind, my breath caught in my throat and a few seconds later, a slow shakey breath escaped.

Just breath.

My stairs, falling apart as I tried to escape; nearly taking me with. My vision blurred, I blinked but it didn't help to clear my eyes. The lone pillar that nearly hit me. Everything replayed in my mind, as quiet tears fell from my eyes. Then, as if on rewind, each scene played back from end to beginning. And as if I had no control over what I thought, I seen a black silhouette. It was neither man nor woman, just and outline of a vague being. Different ideas as to how this started played in my mind, I couldn't stop any of it. Someone on a ladder, throwing a match into my room. Someone dumping gasoline on the side of my home, throwing their lit cigarette in the disgusting smelling puddles. The person breaking into my home, carelessly walking through, going through my belongings, into my room, before catching a few drapes on fire and leaving. It was never ending, hundreds of different ways past my eyes, as soon as one ended another started.

It was torture.

Eventually I squeezed my eyes shut, as tight as I could, making it impossible to see anything else. My mind still ran but I managed to stop the thoughts, stopped everything going through my brain. The tears ran hot and fast down my cheeks, I couldn't see a thing and I clamped my mouth shut as a scream of terror, frustration, and confusion threaten to escape. Though it did come, only muffled and very low. I ignored the pain in my body as I threw myself onto my stomach, the arm with the drip in it under me so as I didn't pull it out. I buried my head into the pillow and grabbed hold of it with my free hand. Crawling into it, biting it, screaming and crying into it.

Eventually my tears had drenched the pillow and I threw it as hard as I could at the door, it hit with a thump and landed nearly silently. Up until then no one had bothered me, it was either the nurses hadn't heard me or they figured I was just freaking out; but with the noise at the door it swung open.

I wasn't expecting who was at the door though, Lissa and Mia came rushing in, followed by a nurse, and two men I didn't know right behind them. My already shot mind didn't understand why they were here in the middle of the night, or if they knew the men behind them, but I did comprehend that they were dangerous.

Seeing them scan the room quickly, faces hard and scary, shut me up quickly. Seeing their eyes land on me, nearly had me pissing my bed. But they stayed where they were, only the taller one moving to shut the door behind him, the men stood on either side of it.

It frightened the hell outta me.

Eyes wide I turned to the women in the room. Lissa patting me down, Mia trying to lay me down, and the nurse checking my vitals again.

"Who are they." I whispered quietly, looking to Lissa then Mia. They turned to the men, which made me turn to look at them again.

They stood looking at us as well, yet it was like they weren't even looking at us. Looking without looking? How the hell is _that_ possible?

"Their the new bodyguards." Lissa informed me, looking back at me while rubbing my shoulder gently.

"Yeah Christian said that they're the best, I was pretty shocked that he had found them so quickly though." Mia said, Lissa nodding her head in agreeance.

Liss smiled to the men and gestured to each with her hand, "Mr. Belikov," She gestured to the taller one. He looked about 6' 7", medium kind of brown hair, long, maybe shoulder length; it was tied back so I couldn't be sure. As well he had dark brown eyes, and was built; seriously built. "and Mr. Ashford." He was the shorter of the two, but still tall, maybe 6' 4", messy looking red hair and sky blue eyes, built but no where near as big as Mr. Belikov. "Gentlemen, this is Rose." Lissa finished.

"Dimitri." Belikov said with a nod in greeting.

"Mason." Ashford said with a smile and a nod.

I nodded back, unsure of what to say. I tried to smile back at Mason but I just couldn't. I looked at Lissa, "So what are yous doing here? It's what? 3 am?"

"Actually it's 6:30." Mia said, looking at me funny. There's no doubt my eyes were blood shot and they had noticed, thankfully they didn't say anything.

"Huh?" I was dumbfounded, how had I not noticed the time?

"Yup, Mia stilled hadn't seen you, and it's not like we were about to let our best friend sit in the hospital all alone." Lissa said with a small smile.

"Thanks." I said, a small twitchy smile was all I could muster.

I looked back at the men, unsure how to act with them there; unsure if I wanted them to leave. It was obvious they'd be able to handle anything thrown at them, but I still didn't trust them. I wasn't sure who I could trust anymore, who knows who had started the fire and if someone's working with them.

I sure as hell didn't know.

I didn't realize that the nurse had left, actually I completely forgotten about her, until I heard the click of the door.

_xXx_

_So what 'cha ya'll thought?_

_Tif_

_xo  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry guys, for makin' ya'll wait so friggin' long for a chapter. It was actually pretty dang hard to write this, I've gotta two year old climbin' all over me; makin' it hard to do anythin' but I really wanted somethin' up. Any spellin' mistakes or any kinda grammar errors anywhere I'm sorry, I've been noticin' that I got them in every chapter of both my stories. I don't mean to, I try to read them over and check, but I get bored of doin' that and quickly give up. Ok, done ramblin'.  
_

_Disclaimer: Ya'll know I don't own nothin'.  
_

During Lissa and Mias' visit they never asked how my night was, I knew they could tell how it went but no one said anything. Thankfully, they knew not to touch the subject. We all sat around in uncomfortable silent; I was unsure how to act around these men. Would they even reply if I were to ask a question? Mason, yeah maybe. But Dimitri sure as hell wouldn't. At least, it looked that way. He stood by his place, by the door, never moving, making no sound, and probably wishing he was somewhere else.

Mason continued to stand where he was, on the other side of the door, very much like Dimitri. The difference was that he would occasionally send a smile our way, making the slightest sounds by rocking from one foot to the other. Something to say he was still human and alive, and not just some giant statue.

"So your going to be released soon. I spoke to the doctor before we came in; he said you'll be good as new in just a few days." Lissa brought me out of my musing, a hopeful smile on her face. I guess she thought that would brighten my mood.

"How many's a few?" I questioned, not completely sure I wanted to leave the safety of my hospital room. But, really, was this room all that safe? A unfamiliar room, in some random hospital. I thought my beautiful home on one of the nicest streets of Calli was safe; yet obviously it wasn't.

"Two days." Mia answered, smiling.

"That was quick." I said shocked that they'll be throwing me out so soon. "Doesn't this stuff usually take a hell of a lot longer?"

"Yeah well you know how Lissa can be." Mia laughed slightly, I smiled at that. When Lissa wants something she's gonna have it. It's like no one can say no to her, no matter what it's about.

"Well I just think you'd be more comfortable somewhere your more at home," I frowned a bit, knowing I have no home anymore. "You'll be staying with me and Christian for awhile, just until you feel ready to be on your own."

"Thanks for the offer Liss, but I really don't want to be a burden. I'm sure Tasha can find me a place easy; I'd much rather get my life back together right away then just prolong it." Now it was her turn to frown, as well as Mias'.

Tasha is Christian Aunt, she's 8 years older then him, making her a pretty even 30. For her age, she's one of the best realitors around. She's the one who found my whole band their homes; Mia and Eddies', Lissa and Christians', Tanners', and mine. I had no doubt she'd fine me something before I even left this place.

"Rose..." Lissa started, " I really don't think you should be alone already. Even if you buy another house, it'll still be a strange place to you. The house, and the area. Just a few nights, please don't make me worry about you so soon after everything that's happen." Her eyes widened a bit, I knew what she was thinking. _What if this person comes back for you already?_

"I'm a big girl Liss, I can't rely on people forever. I'm not letting this person ruin our lives and I'm not letting this hole me up at your house forever. They come again? I'll face whatever they got head on." I said with a whole hell of a lot more confidence then I felt.

I'm pretty sure by the look on Lissas' face she wanted to strangle me for being so stubborn, and by the way Mia was staring at me I'd think she wanted to help Lissa. I chanced a glance at the men, Mason was looking at me like I was crazy, but Dimitri...it was hard to say. I'd say it was a look of approval, but it could also be a look telling me to shut up and take the offer. I held his gaze, wondering if I really could do this, he nodded slightly. I took that as my answer.

The door opened then, showing a very concerned Tasha, a relaxed Adrian, and a smiling Christian. "Look at this, all we need is Tanner and our family is complete!" I squealed in a fake cheery voice, continuing in my normal voice, "Can someone open a window in here? It's getting pretty crowded."

"What no 'please'?" Christian asked, walking up and kissing Lissa, giving Mia a hug and moving on to kiss the top of my head again.

"Please open the window Flamer?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice, batting my eye lashes a million times over.

He glared at me and marched over to the window to open it. Tasha came up to me, giving me a gentle hug. "How are you dear? I was so worried when I found out."

"Hey Tasha, I'm just grand. You know, same old same old, how've you been?" I give her a smile, hoping to calm her worries.

"I heard what happened last night, I wanted to come visit you but it was past visiting hours. I'm sorry it took me so long." She said apologetically.

"Hey, none of that now. I actually got a favor to ask of you though." I said, hoping it would distract her, but knowing it was going to remind Lissa that I wasn't staying at her house.

"Anything, just name it."

"Find me a new house? This time let's do somewhere a bit more woodsy. But not in BFE would be nice." I start thinking of places, my eyes rolling up to the top of my head as if the answer will be on the roof.

"What? But Christian told me you'd be staying with them, and why would you want woodsy?" They all looked a bit confused.

"Rose-"

I cut Christian off, "Liss, Mia and I've already been through this. I'm not letting this screw everything around." He opened his mouth, "No. Everything'll be fine. Trust me." He didn't look sold, I just turned back to Tasha. "So? Will you?"

She looked like she wanted to say no but her professional side looked ready to list off names of the best places, finally, she sighed, "I'm sure I could find a few."

"Awesome! Thanks." I smiled broadly at her.

"Why woodsy Rose?" Eddie asked, still looking pretty confused. I don't blame him, I would never have thought I'd buy some house in the middle of the woods.

"It's secluded, harder to find." I answered solemnly.

_xXx**  
**_

_Ok, first. I know it actually does take longer to be released from the hospital. My dad had burns, which is what I'm basing everything off of; but I'm not having Rose sit in the hospital for 6 months and then not go back singing for a whole year. That'd be lame._

_So let me know what cha ya'll though._

_Tiff_

_xo  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. RM owns all._

Those two days past quickly. It all kind of turned into a blur. Tasha showing me pictures of all kinds of mansion-looking homes, Lissa and Mia begging me to stay with Liss, the men promising me I'll be safe, that they'll make sure of it. Mason and Dimitri keeping a watchful eye on me, though never saying anything; a nod or a slight smile here and there is all I get from them.

Mia finally had given up when Tasha showed me a picture of home #37. She huffed loudly as I smiled at the beauty of the home, the pictures where of all parts of the home. It was beautiful, made of stone and wood there was huge triangular windows, doubles doors for the front; none in the back. One room was made of all glass, near the back of the house. Matter of fact, the back wall _was_ basically made of glass, only the outlining of it was wood. Stone walks, stone chimney, flowers and trees everywhere. Just the outside of the home had me sold. It was simply amazing.

"So?" Tasha asked excitedly.

"Now _this_ is my kind of home." I laughed, it was perfect.

Tasha beamed like she had won a gold medal, "Great, I'll drawl up the paper work and the house will be yours in a matter of hours." With that she scurried away, smiling as bright as the stars above.

I was smiling, probably just as brightly, I had to admit I was pretty excited to move in. Lissa was frowning, sitting on my bed. Mia was sulking over on the couch. Dimitri and Mason were standing by the door, Mason smiling slightly to me, Dimitri just staring ahead doing the seeing without seeing thing, looking like he wasn't paying attention but I had a feeling he was indeed.

"Can we leave now?" I asked, a bit too happily after everything that's happened.

_Ignorant Bliss._ I thought.

Lissa sighed again, "Christian'll be here in about two hours to pick us up. Why don't you get changed and get ready?"

"Alright, sounds great. I could seriously use a change in scenery." I moved slowly to get off the bed, I hadn't actually been able to get off for the past few days. With my burns I figured it was probably smart to stay in bed while I could. And I don't think the doctors would have let me anyways.

Slowly I allowed my bandaged legs to fall to the edge of the bed, trying to carefully lower myself to the floor. _One leg at a time Rose,_ I told myself. My toes felt the cold of the floor through the socks I had on, I put slight pressure on that foot as I lowered my other leg, again feeling the slight cold on my toes.

"Do you need help?" Lissa asked worriedly. Mia stood up, the same concern reflecting in her eyes.

"Nah," I smiled at them, "I'm great." Then I fell. My legs had given out from the lack of use. I waited for the impact to the cold, hard hospital floor. Ready for my injuries to get worse from the fall. I squeezed my eyes shut, preparing myself for the pain.

But it never came.

Instead I felt someone holding me up. One arm around my waist, another on my arm to steady me; a feather light touch. It stung, but no where near as much as the floor would have. I looked up, it was Dimitri.

"T-Thanks." I stammered, a bit shocked he had caught me so fast.

"Are you sure your okay?" He asked quietly, his Russian accent lacing his words.

I smiled at him, wincing slightly from my burns, "Yeah I'm amazing."

He set me back onto the bed, he looked to Lissa, "Why don't you two help her. I'm not sure she's in the best condition to do much standing."

I glared at him, "Hey I can get dressed just fine thank you!" And then he and Mason left the room. They're shadows showing a bit through the crack at the bottom of the door. I sighed.

"Alright, shirt off." Lissa commanded, holding up a baggy gray T shirt.

I huffed, but did it the best I could. Which actually wasn't that well, I could lift my arms with only a bit of pain; but I couldn't actually grab the shirt and pull it off. My hands wouldn't allow me to grab even with the lightest hold. I smiled sheepishly as Mia walked up and slowly pulled at it, giving me a reassuring me as the shirt went over my eyes. Once that had fallen to the floor Liss eased the new shirt past my head.

It took about a half hour, but eventually, I had my sweatpants on as well and the girls had tied back my hair.

"Can I have a mirror please?" I asked meekly, not wanting one at all, but needing to know what everyone else is going to see.

Liss pulled a make-up mirror out of her purse, holding it up so I could see into it. She and Mia shared a look.

I knew why as soon as I looked at myself. Gasping, I put a pained hand to my mouth, tears forming in my eyes. My face looked like it had lost almost all of it's color since the fire, I went even whiter when I seen my hair. It wasn't one of my top priorities for the past few days and I hadn't given it a first thought.

It use to be to the middle of my back, shining a deep brown, a brown that was often mistaken as black. Now, it was dull, and completely flat, and if it weren't up, it'd probably be only a bit longer then Dimitris'. A choked sob escaped and the tears fell, I didn't bother to hid that I was crying. I loved my hair, and now it's practically gone.

The girls jumped me quickly, trying to hug me without actually touching me; it only made me cry harder. _God what have I gotten myself into!_

The girls shushed me, telling me it was going to be okay, that they'd make sure the person responsible would be found. Again, that only made me cry harder. They patted at my hair soothingly, a feather light touch against my charred skin.

At that thought I broke down, I couldn't handle it. I'm so screwed, my life is over. I'm a dead woman walking. Nothing is ever going to be the same again, I'll never be the same again. I can only pray that the next time this person comes for me they'll actually kill me, painlessly. Instead of burning my house down, I don't want to die that way. Hell if I even _want_ to die.

_Oh god. I don't want to die._

I want to have a full life, I want to sing and I want to make my music. I want people to hear that music, I don't want my life to be thrown to the wind. I don't want a to be scared to leave my house; because right now, I sure as hell am scared to leave this room. I don't want to have to worry about someone plotting my death. I want to be in control of my life. I want to say when my life ends.

_I want to be in control..._

I _will_ decide when my life is over.

I'm not letting this bastard take that or anything else away from me.

And with that thought, I straightened up; the girls let go of me. I patted my hair, and fixed my shirt. I was determined to be the one to say when and how I die. I wiped at my eyes and cheeks, ridding them of any tears.

A few seconds later, the door slowly cracked open. My heart sped a little but I forced myself to look head on at the person coming through. It was only Christian, he poked his head through looking unsure.

"Hey." His voice was soft and apologetic, "Uh..." He didn't know how to continue so he just let his sentence trail off. He opened the door the rest of the way, showing Dimitri and Mason behind him. They stood there, looking amazingly powerful, ready for anything. And at that point I knew I was too.

I nodded my head, "Let's go."

_xXx_

_Let me know what cha think, I know not much seemed to happen; but alot really had. And chyeah, I'm speaking more then just of Roses' breakdown. Sadly, I can't tell ya'll but I'd love to hear your guesses._

_Do you think Rose knows this person? Or is it someone from random? Will Mason die in this story as most do kill him off? Should I kill our beloved redhead? And mostly, do you think the woods surrounding this new home protect dear Roza? Or will it be her downfall?_

_Tif_

_xo  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Holy crap! It didn't take me months to UD! I'm so happy to finally get this chapter up, you've got no clue. I actually wrote this chapter two other times, the first time I did the computer I had it saved on crashed, it's still screwed up so I it on here. Then my daddy deleted it on accident. Finally. Finally! After hours I've gotten this up._

_I loved the reviews, thank you so much. And I'll quickly add some answers before you read. My Mason question was only a question. I have not planned anything about any deaths yet. Yet is always my key word because I never know what's to happen until it happens. Also, I know my chapters are short, but everyone's gotta understand I have a two year old. I can't sit on here all the time writing, I usually only have time when he's ignoring me. Which isn't often. And I love how ya'll were thinking ahead on the new location of Rozas' home. I guess you'll have to see exactly how all that works at huh?_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own nothing and no one._

Christian went and got the doctor whom took only a few minutes to come back into the room with a few papers in hand. They were discharge papers and a few prescriptions. I quickly scribbled my name across, and pocketed the prescriptions. While that was going on I guess Dimitri had left the room because once we were done he had come back into the room with a wheelchair.

He brought it to the right side of my bed and I looked at it with narrowed eyes, trying to figure out a way to get on it without falling again. I started scooting to the edge of the bed about to lower myself carefully onto the chair when I felt someone pick me up, I squewled as they gently place me onto the chair. I looked up to see Dimitri unbending himself, I glared at him.

_Can I not do anything alone anymore?_

I huffed and crossed my arms, wincing at the pain of the burns. No one really spoke much as we left the room, I felt my heart skip a beat as we crossed the few feet to the door and I squeezed my eyes shut, commanding my heart to start again. Mason had started walking a few feet ahead of Lissa and I; Lissa being whom was pushing my chair. From there it went Chris and Mia behind us and Dimitri behind them.

We walked down a few halls and made a few turns when we finally made it to the elevators. Christian leaned against the wall, pushing the button to call for the elevator as he crossed his arms with a easy smile on his face.

"So you ready for your new home?" He asked.

I laughed, "I'm just excited to get out of this place. I swear one more minute in that bed and I would've died; it's no wonder why my legs gave out earlier."

Lissa smiled as the elevator dinged and we stepped in. "Oh Rose, the beds may not be that comfortable, but that's a bit much now isn't it?" She asked.

I was a bit surprised when everyone fit into the elevator. The wheelchair alone took a good portion of the space, count in the fact that Dimitri and Mason looked like a two tanks on crack; let's just say there wasn't much room left over for Mia, Christian and Lissa. Since Lissa and Mia were so small though they were able to cram into the edges of the small space, leaving the last bit of room to Christian.

Don't get me wrong, it's not that Lissa or Mia were short or anything. They were a good two or three inches taller then me, making them about 5' 9" or 5' 10". They, though, had the kinds of bodies the super models would sell their soul for.

I was about to reply to Lissa when a hand shot out between the doors just before they closed. I thought for a second that person must really want to lose their hand because the door only had a half inch before snapping the hand off. We heard a soft sigh though as the doors re-opened, and a womans' voice say "Thank goodness."

As the door opened back up Dimitri and Mason stepped in front of doors, blocking me from the persons' view. Mia and Lissa stood a bit straighter, pulling me back just a bit farther and Christian stepped a bit closer to us. As the door opened completely I pecked around Dimitri to see a woman two or three years older then me, about 22 or 23. She had midnight black hair that looked dyed and light green eyes. She looked around the cabin, a hand keeping the door open.

"Any room for another?" She asked, sounding hopeful but looking defeated. It was obvious that no one else was going to be able to get in here.

"Sorry," Mason said, voice not sorry but completely business, "We're full."

The girl looked around again, I noticed Dimitri and Mason stiffen just the slightest. She sighed smiling sadly, "Alright well I guess I'll have to catch the next one." She left her hand on the door a moment longer, then let it drop to her side. The door closed and we started moving down.

Everyone visibly relaxed, Lissa let out a sigh. There was a ding as we reached our floor and the doors opened to a semi busy coridor. People chatted as they waited for us to get out so they could make their way to where ever, others walked down the hall. A few had strollers with giggling children, a couple of elderly walked slowly past, a few nurses and a few people in suits.

As we walked down a hallway toward the glass entry doors I looked out the windows that lined the front hall. The sun was bright and shining, a handful of white puffy clouds skattered across the sky and I watched as some birds flew past. The day was fresh and beautiful, a million promises of a new day.

Again I found myself smiling, I couldn't wait to get outside and feel the warm air surround me, the voices of strangers fill the air.

Mia looked at me, she smiled brightly once she seen my own. I'm pretty sure everyone was glad to see I wasn't crawling into some deep dark whole in which I would never return. In honesty, I'm surprised I haven't, I've promised myself though that I wouldn't let this take over my life; that I wouldn't let this person take over my life and I'm demeterined to stick to my promise.

I decided that we've been walking in silence long enough though so I asked Lissa about our concerts and how that was going to be dealt with. I would love to be able to play for them, but my next one was in a few days. I wouldn't be able to hold my guitar, let alone play it.

"Well I had to cancel Shadows' Kiss' appearance of course." She gave me a side ways glance, "No one was happy about it but I'm sure news has spread to why they had to be cancelled. I've told everyone any of Shadows' Kiss' concerts or anything of the same will be held off indefinitaly."

I frowned a bit. I didn't like the thought that our concerts were held off indefinitaly. It sounded so...permant. Again with the contradictions. I know.

"When do you think we'll be able to play again?" I asked, a bit worried about the answer. I'm not exactly sure if I wanted to hear it. I loved singing and I loved playing in front of my fans, there's no way I just _couldn't_ play for them.

She sighed sadly, I looked over to Christian and Mia and they both looked just as sad. "I'm not sure Rose. I'm sorry."

What I seen next completely killed my almost perfect mood from earlier. News cameras, and lots of them. There was a least thirty person outside, some news men and woman, some camera crew, and a handful of hospital security trying to keep them away from the doors. As if it was actually helping, they were completely outnumbered and had no chance against all of the poparizz. Right now everyone was chatting, what seemed excitedly, to get a shot of Rose Hathaway cooked medium rare.

Mason stopped first, then everyone followed suit. Mia and Christian almost ran into Liss and I because they were busy having a conversation about something.

"Hey Liss what's wrong?" Christian asked as he hadn't looked up at the mob waiting outside the doors only twenty feet away.

Lissa sighed, "Chanel 6 news."

"Yeah and every other channel along with them." I added.

Christian looked up at the door and noticed them at the same time they noticed us. "Oh."

_Oh shit._

After that things went pretty fast, I heard one of the new cast yell my name. I watched them as they swarmed the doors, trying to get in past the small amount of security. The doors opened and then my chair was turnt around and racing down the halls to the other side of the hospital. I heard many numerous foot falls behind me as my friends, Mason and Dimitri, and the pops came all but running down the hall.

It was ludacris really. We were in a hospital for Christs' sake. _What's wrong with people?_

After only a few minutes of running down different hallways and passing different people who yelled for us to slow down then a few 'Ommfs''. We made it to the emergency rooms entrance, the chair stopped and I took it as my sign to get out of the chair. I slowly wobbled to my feet, still kind of off balance.

Dimitri grabbed my elbow to steady me. "Can you walk?" He asked quickly.

I seen Mason look behind us, and usher Lissa, Christian and Mia out the doors. I looked at Dimitri and nodded, we were out the doors as fast as I could hobble; though Dimitri held most of my weight as I was still extremely sore. I looked around once we got outside and noticed that Christian, Lissa, Mia and Mason were gone.

"Where did they go?" I asked completely confused, and a whole lot of worried as to where my friends had gone.

"They'll be back in a few seconds, they went to get the cars." Dimitri explained.

I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. I realized I had been thinking the worst of the situation. That the killer had gotten them. I also realized how irrational that is. They're with Mason, it's plain daylight out and they were only out of sight for no more then 3 minutes while Dimitri walked me out.

I also realized why it was so important to stay out of that mob of news casters' reach. It wasn't them anyone was worried about, sure they were annoying but that wasn't it. It was who _could_ be in that mob of people.

Two minutes past and that same girl from the elevator past us. Dimitri took the smallest step toward me, I still didn't understand it. I mean, yeah, gotta watch everyone. But this girl was like 5' 5" and probably only a hundred pounds.

I gave Dimitri a look as the girl spotted us and came over. "Trust only who you know." He responded, I rolled my eyes. I can tell how our time together will be already.

"Hey guys. I would've thought you'd have been long gone by now." She said happily once she reached us.

"We came into something." Dimitri said, just as polity. "We'll be leaving anytime now." I looked over to the doors, amazed the pops hadn't figured out we had come to this exit.

She gave a sad look, " Oh yes. I had seen the commition at the other entrance; it's why I had to come this way."

Dimitri looked at her funny, then turned to the street. I seen what had caught his eye, Christians' Candy Apple Red Shelby GT500 with two white racing strips down the middle was pulling up, behind that was a Midnight Black Audi S5. I was guessing that was Mason. "Well it was nice talking, but I'm afraid our rides are here." I said to the woman.

She smiled and nodded, "Yes I've gotta get going as well. Hopefully I can get my car past any news vans that are still in the front."

I laughed, "Sorry about that."

"Not a problem, I understand. It's nothing you can control."

I smiled one last time then turnt to the cars, Dimitri again held my elbow lightly as we walked up to the Shelby. Lissa got out, an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry, those cars were everywhere, plus there were still some reporters out front."

I shook my head, "Don't worry about it."

She lifted the seat and jumped into the back, pulling the it back with her. Dimitri helped me ease my way into the seat, buckling me in. The sent of his aftershave wafted over me, I'm not sure how I hadn't taken notice before. He smelled amazing.

He looked at Christian, "Any problems, call this number. We'll be right behind you but in case anything doesn't seem right, do not hesitate to call." He handed a small folded piece of paper to Christian whom nodded.

"Got it." He was serious, like, really serious. I've almost never seen him actually serious. I had to say I was shocked but there was a voice in the back of my head telling me _'Duh. This is a serious time. Why would he not be?'_

"To Tanyas' office then?" Dimitri asked as he shut my door and I opened my window.

"Yeah. We're heading straight there."

"Do you need directions?" Lissa asked, a piece of paper and pen already in her hands to write them down.

Dimitri shook his head, "No I know the way. We'll meet you there." With that he walked to the Audi behind us, jumping into the passenager side. Mason honked once, letting us know they're good to go. Like that we were off, speeding down the streets of Californa. Palm trees, small and big businesses, pedestrians walking around enjoying another beautiful day.

"So Rose." Lissa started slyly, "I was thinking since you won't be able to have anything really set in your new home for a few more days that you could stay with Christian and I. It'll give you time to get a bedset and all of that."

I smiled, she had a point. "You always get your way some how huh?" There was no way I could be mad, plus there was still a part of me that knew I wouldn't be able to move into my cabin right away knowing I had nothing to move into it. "Oh? Who says I won't just have Christian take me to get a few things?" I asked, why not play with her a bit?

"Hey hey. Don't get me stucked into this. You know I love you both but there's no way I'm getting into this one." Christian quickly said before Lissa had a chance to threaten him with no sex or something the like.

She smiled triumphantly. I looked to Mia, smiling sweetly, "Why Mia, isn't that outfit just look amazing on you."

She smiled right back, "Well thank you Rose. I just got this last week, but you should know I'm not about to be sucked into the middle. This is between you two."

_Damn._ My smile deflated a bit until I thought of something, or really, someone else. "Well I could always ask Dimitri or Mason. I mean, hey, one of them have to be around right? They go where I go. I'll just say I wanna go get some things for the cabin and they'll have to come. It's their job right?" I smiled wickedly.

Lissa gaped, offended that I'd go so far just so I wouldn't have to stay at their house. "Hey! To my defence I don't want to be forced to listen you and this thing over here," I made a weak effort to point to Christian, "getting it on all night like rabbits."

She blushed the deepest red, Mia came to her rescue, "Jealous?" Mia smirked.

She was only kidding, we've always played around like this. But it still always hit a sore spot somewhere in me. I was a bit jealous, I've never had someone actually want me for me. Not for the fame, or for my body.

"Jealous?" I laughed, "I'm sure there's nothing to be jealous of. I've still got my V card and I'm positive that I would be a better lay for Lissa then Christian is."

Christian snorted and Lissas' blush, if possible, turned deeper. But despite that she managed a secret smile, secrets I'd rather be left out of, "Oh I'm not so sure of that Rose, there's this thing he does when he-"

"Ok!" I yelled before she could continue, "That's enough. Oh god, are my ears bleeding?" I asked frantically covering them and looking for nonexistant blood.

Christian snorted again, Mia giggled and Lissa just smirked at me. Her blush slowly leaving her face as we pulled up to Tashas' building. I just shook my head and relaxed back into my seat for the last fleeting seconds of the ride.

"You want me to drop you girls off at the door?" Christian asked looking into the review mirror, "They're right behind us so I'm sure Dimitri will stay with yous while Mason and I park the cars."

I looked at Christian lovingly, "God thank you for not making me walk the distance of the parking lot."

Christian chuckled, looking at me in amazement, "I've never meet a person lazier." He shook his head in mock disbelief.

He pulled to the curb at the front doors and jumped out of the car to come to my side and open the door. He unbuckled me and helped me out. The Audi had stopped right behind us and I seen Dimitri jump out and walk over to us. Christian lifted the seat for Lissa and Mia, helping them out as well.

"Thanks Chris, meet you inside." I said as Mia stepped out.

"Yup, it'll only a take second." He called jumping back into his seat, revving the engine and driving off to find a stop. I rolled my eyes, _guys and they're cars._

I turned to the building, and Lissa helped me walk in with Dimitri and Mia trailing behind us.

_xXx_

_So this was 3,000 words before any added An. Hope it works for ya'll but I can't say I'll be able to do this often._

_Tell me what you think. And just to keep you guys from dying of boredom, cause ya know, you really can, things will be picking up in the next chapter or two. Depending the lenght of the next chapter._

_Tif_

_xo_

_Ps. Sorry for all the stars that were everywhere. It's a thing I do before I edit a story. Forgeot to edit it last night, but I just did and they're gone. Sorry again if the abbreivation confused anyone._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:** Mead and The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus own everything. Plot's mine but that's besides the point._

**_Song: _**_Angels Cry By The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus._

_Enjoy._

We didn't take long at Tashas' office. She already had the documents out and ready to sign, and we finished quickly before heading the pharamacy to file my prescriptions. It only took about 5 minutes and we were on our way to Lissas' house. Tanner and Eddie had meet up with us there, arriving shortly after we had. Since I was stuck inside the hospital room for the past few days we went out on to the back porch. Lounging in the chairs, drinking some iced tea and chatting. Mostly, I was catching up with Tanner. He wasn't able to come by the hospital because damage control on the concert subject because Lissa was at the hospital almost the whole time with me.

"I actually tried my hand at writing something while you were in the hospital." Tanner said shyly, rubbing a hand on the back of his head. Mia and I were usually the ones to wrote the songs, once and awhile Christian came up with a good one. But Tanner had never written anything before, always saying that he'd just stick to playing the drums, guitar or singing. We all played each instrument and had our share of singing lessons, wanting to see what our best areas were. Turned out really well in the end.

"Seriously? That's awesome, do we get to see it?" I asked excitedly, hoping he had it on him.

He laughed nervously, "Um...Well-"

"Lissa, Tanner wrote a song. He said he'd play it for us!" I laughed at his face as I completely twisted his nonexistant words and put him on the spot. Yeah I knew he probably didn't want to play it for us but he'd have to eventually.

Lissa looked at Tanner, smiling brightly, "What do you need? Guitar? The drums are in desperate need of use in the studio." She pointed a thumb to the house.

"Uh..."

"Oh come on Tanner, it can't be that bad." Mia said encouragingly from her spot on Eddies' lap.

"Don't be such a pussy, get your ass up and grab your tool of choice." Chris said laughing at Tanners' face.

He huffed, standing up and disappearing into the house quickly. The group and I smiled triumphantly as he reemgered with an electric guitar. Once he sat down and played with the strings to tune it he started playing.

A rock tune floated from the instrument, Tanner lost his nervous attitude as the beat coursed through him.

_"Well it's hard to explain but I'll try if you let me."_ His voice was soft as he looked at me.  
_"Well it's hard to sustain_  
_I'll cry if you let me_  
_This doesn't change the way I feel about you or your place in my life_  
_Can't you see I'm dying here?_  
_A shot of broken heart that is chased with fear."_

He looked down as he continued.

_"Angels cry when stars collide_  
_And I can't eat and I can't breathe_  
_I wouldn't want it any other way_

_Intentions that were pure have turned obscure_  
_Seconds into hours_  
_Minutes into years_  
_Don't ask me why_  
_I cant tell you lies_

_Angels cry when stars collide_  
_And I can't eat and I can't breathe_  
_I wouldn't want it any other way._

_Angels cry when stars collide_  
_And I can't eat and I can't breath_  
_I wouldn't want it any other way_

_My heart burns through_  
_My chest to the floor_  
_Tearing me silently although abruptly_  
_Words can't hide as I'm taking you home_  
_And I tried to see_  
_Tried to understand your words as I'm taking you home_

_Angels cry when stars collide_  
_And I can't eat and I can't breathe_  
_I wouldn't want it any other way_

_Angels cry when stars collide_  
_And I can't eat and I can't breath_  
_I wouldn't want it any other way."_

He let the beat continue for a moment longer before it quietly drifted off into the air into nothing. Tanner looked up at us, giving a half smile. I continued to stare at him, my mouth half open, as it really hit home. Loud clapping, hooting and cheering filled the air.

"That was awesome Tanner!" Mia said.

"And why the hell haven't you written anything before is because...?" Christian asked in astonishment.

Eddie laughed, "Good shit man!"

Tanner had a shit eatting smile on his face, "Thanks guys." He looked at me, letting me know the song was for me.

"Into the studio!" Lissa ordered. She usually got like this when she heard something she really liked and couldn't wait to get it recorded.

Tanner laughed, "Come on Liss. Can't we just relax?"

"Nope." I said, jumping up from my seat, a pain shooting up my legs, I bent at the stomach. Squeezing me eyes shut as I continued to speak through it, "Let's go. That things-" I squeezed my eyes harder. _Note to self, do not jump. Ever again._ "Gotta be played out now."

Lissa came over to me, a hand on my back, "Sit back down Rose." She ordered softly.

I straightened myself out, "Nope. Let's go." I gimped to the sliding doors, the pain only getting worse as I walked. _Never jump again. Ever._ By the time I got to the doors I had to have Christian help me the rest of the way, holding most of my weight. Everyone followed behind.

Since we were at Lissas' house Dimitri and Mason weren't walking in back and in front of us, like in the hospital. But they did seem to be keeping an eye out for anything unusual. They followed behind everyone else as we made our way to the studio at the bottom of the hallway.

I sighed happily as Chris set me down on a soft chair in the room. God that had really hurt my legs. I lifted them up a bit and held them out for a few seconds before brining them back to the floor, trying to lessen the pain by working the muscles. It helped a little but not much.

Lissa went to the mix board in front of the sound proof box and sat down. Tanner, Christian, Mia, and Eddie filed into the smaller room. Dimitri and Mason stood by the doors.

"Sit down guys, it'll be awhile." I smiled to them, "Trust me."

Mason looked to Dimitri, shrugged and sat next to me. Dimitri stayed in his spot, saying a quick, "It's fine." Before Lissa spoke into the mic, "Alright Tanner, this one's up to you. Figure out what you want to do. I was thinking though, maybe some drums?"

Tanner nodded, turning to talk to the rest. They spoke about who would play what, what sounds should be in the song, and who would be playing what. Five minutes later Christian was on back up vocals, Mia on her guitar and Eddie on drums.

Tanner and Mia started up their instruments, Lissa hit the record button.

_"Well it's hard to explain but I'll try if you let me"_ Tanner started singing, Eddie started playing.  
_"Well it's hard to sustain"_  
_"I'll cry if you let me"_ Christian started singing along with him, everyone on the outside sat and listened to exactly what it all sounded like.  
_"This doesn't change the way I feel about you or your place in my life Can't you see I'm dying here?_  
_A shot of broken heart that is chased with fear..."_

They finished the song and after a few moments the music stopped. I was stuck in thought, trying to point out what exactly the song should have and what needed to be taken out. _Something needed to get out...Something needed to be added...Not much but something._ The song was great how it was; just some minor tweaking is all it needs.

I looked up suddenly, Lissa was saying something to them but I cut her off, "Chris, get out." I looked to Dimitri, lifting my hand a bit, "Could you?" He came over and helped me up. I smiled to him, "Thanks." He nodded, keeping ahold of me as I walked over to the booth. Christian hadn't moved, "Out." Dimitri opened the door and we walked in. He looked at me funny, "Yeah yeah, I know. Just get out." He did, walking over to Lissas' side, leaning over her chair.

I went to where he had just been, "Ok, you out." I ordered Dimitri.

"Are you sure?" He asked, "Your legs may not be in the best shape to stand alone for such a period of time."

"It's only three minutes. Now out." I lifted a hand to the door. He slowly let go, dropping his hand from the small of my back and my elbow then walking out. I noticed he didn't go back to his spot from before but stayed closer to the door.

I thought for a second longer, "Liss, you got that last one recorded?"

She nodded, "Got it."

"Ok." I turned to Mia, "Sorry." I gave her an apologetic smile and pointed a shakey hand to the door, "The song is simple and sweet," I glanced to Tanner and he nodded for me to continue, "So let's try not to put too much instrumental into it."

Mia put her guitar back, "Alright, just let me know if you want me back in then."

I blew out a gust of air, damn. The cowboy may have been right, my legs were already getting tired. I wanted to lay down and take a nap; and to think it's been less then a minute without his help. Ignoring that thought I turned to Tanner, nodding. He started his guitar, I looked to Lissa for a thumps up, she was recording. Soon as Tanner started singing I nodded to Eddie to start.

_"Well it's hard to explain but I'll try if you let me_  
_Well it's hard to sustain_  
_I'll cry if you let me"_  
_This doesn't change the way I feel about you or your place in my life"_

I kept myself quiet until here where I sang,_ "Please Don't cry."_ Looking over to Tanner he smiled to me as he continued.

_"Can't you see I'm dying here?_  
_A shot of broken heart that is chased with fear_

_Angels cry when stars collide_  
_And I can't eat and I can't breathe_  
_I wouldn't want it any other way_

_Intentions that were pure have turned obscure_  
_Seconds into hours_  
_Minutes into years_  
_Don't ask me why"_

_"Please don't cry."_ I begged into the mic, winking at Tanner. He nodded his head to me in a "That what's up" manor.

_"I can't tell you lies_  
_Angels cry when stars collide_  
_And I can't eat and I can't breathe_  
_I wouldn't want it any other way."_

My legs started to shake. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to kick Dimitri out. I looked around, there was nothing to keep me up.

_"Angels cry when stars collide_  
_And I can't eat and I can't breathe_  
_I wouldn't want it any other way."_

I continued to make low noises into the mic. When I wasn't doing that I was breathing deeply, trying to keep myself upright. Trying not to black out from the pain that steadily was creeping up my legs.

_"My heart burns through_  
_My chest to the floor_  
_Tearing me silently although abruptly_  
_Words can't hide as I'm taking you home_  
_And I tried to see_  
_Tried to understand your words as I'm taking you home"_

I shot a worried glance to Tanner, he wasn't looking at me. I looked to Eddie, he was concentrating on the drums. _Crap._

_"Angels cry when stars collide_  
_And I can't eat and I can't breathe_  
_I wouldn't want it any other way."_

The pain started shooting up my spine, telling me I needed to take a rest. Now. I tried to push it off til the last verse.

_It's almost over. It's almost over. Don't ruin the song, it's perfect._ Black dots danced across my vision and my head felt dizzy.

_"Angels cry when stars collide_  
_And I can't eat and I can't breathe_  
_I wouldn't want it any other way."_

I shot a glance to Dimitri, he was moving toward the door the instant our eyes connected. Tanner seen him come through the door and looked over to me. I let out a low whimper as I felt my knees gave out and I fell; I closed my eyes as I went. I heard a faint 'Rose!' as I fell but didn't know who it was from. As the ground finally stopped rushing under me I felt the most intenst pain over come my whole body, my head cracked against the hard wood floor and I blacked out for a second time this week.

xXx

I recongized the complete black from before, everything silent and peaceful. And as I felt myself slowly waking up from my black bliss I encouraged myself not to cry out in pain. No need to worry others more then I probably have. I bite my lip as the feeling on a thousand knives enters my body. A soft, plush bed, a million pillows in which my head felt lost in, and no drip sounds or beeping of monitors. I was still in Lissas' house. I silently thanked them for not taking me back to the hospital, though I'm positive Lissa had thrown a tantrum about it.

As I opened my eyes a faint light covered the room, it was night. Shadows covered the walls and you could barely make out the outline of the bedpost at my feet, the bedside table to my left, the tall dresser aside of the long floor to ceiling window. A darker rectangular spot showed the bathroom adjoined to the room, and aside of that another dark door showing a walk in closet. I knew this room instantly, it was my room away from home. This room had a few pairs of my close, some lyric sheets used and unused, shoes, and toiletries I'd need when I stayed at Lissas' home.

I continued scanning the room, there was nothing in here that was new or moved. A large mirror sat across from the window, reflecting the moons' light. A large chair next to it-

With a silouette in it.

I froze.

_Oh god. Oh god. Oh god._

I took a deep breath. _Calm down, don't freak out. You can't freak out right now._ I turned my head to look more directly to the figured that sat in the chair, it wasn't moving. I couldn't tell if the figure was looking at me or not, the body was facing me, sprawled out in the chair looking pretty damn comfortable. I narrowed my eyes to the figure, trying to see who it was. Could it be my killer? How did he get into Lissas' house? How had he got in with her secruity alarm? Had she forgotten to set it? No. There's no way she could've, there's no way she'd forget something like that.

As my eyes adjusted to the light, which wasn't much, I seen a long body. An arm up on the chair, propping his head up. Some hair spilling between the triangle his head and arm made. A darker veil at the bottom of the chair.

Ignoring the pain that shot through my arm I picked up a pillow and threw it at the figure. It made a direct hit for his head and he jumped up immediately, I huffed. He looked around for a second, alarmed. Then looked down the blobby figure of the pillow before looking over at me.

"Sorry, arm spazz." I said in a bitchy tone. Turning the best I could to my side facing away from him.

"What was that for?" Dimitris' Russian accent filled the room, the chair sqeeking quietly as he sat back down.

"Giving me a damn heart attack. What else?" I replied, "Why are you in my room and not at your own house?"

"I'm doing my job." Was his only answer.

"Give me my pillow back." I complained, as though I didn't already have enough. He had seriously scared the shit out of me.

I heard him sigh, I turned to look at him. I seen the blobby outline of my pillow under his head. "I'm actually quiet comfortable now, so no I'm good."

I threw another pillow at him, seeing it was worth the pain as it knocked his head back and made him drop the pillow he was holding. "Now your not, give it back."

He sighed, picking up both pillows and placing them under his head. I glared at him though he couldn't see it. He didn't say a word, probably already asleep.

I grabbed another, aimed it at the two pillows hoping to knock the over, making his head hit the arm of the chair. I threw it, smiling at myself as I realized I was working through the pain. He grabbed the damn pillow. Like, caught it mid-air only moving his arm, without moving his head to look. I gaped, then threw another saying a quiet, "What the hell."

He caught it, again. "Seriously?" I asked outraged. It was unreasonable, my anger, but I was angry at more then just him. It was just his bad luck that he was here and the anger was being taken out on him. Even if it was just by me throwing all my pillows at him.

He chuckled, clutching it to his chest, he had the other one at his side. "Maybe you should quit while your ahead?"

"Like hell!" I said as I threw two more. They didn't even get near him this time.

He laughed, "How many more do you have left?"

"Alot!" I said as I threw one after the other until my bed was empty of pillows. Some had missed him but most had hit the target. He used his pillows as his only defence, putting them up to block one pillow after the other. My breathing was heavy, it was more of a workout than I thought after what happened. My hands stung like hell on Earth. And to top it off? He laughed me the whole time I was throwing the pillows at him! He was still laughing! His laughing was outright, loud and honest and I found myself laughing along with him after a few moments. The whole situation was just so hilarious, I wake up in the middle of the night and throw about thirty pillows at him for no real reason other then I was pissed.

After our laughter had finally died down I asked in a much better mood, "Can I have one of those?"

He chuckled again, "Your not gonna throw them at me?"He questioned.

I smiled, "I won't if you hand it over right now." I was getting uncomfortable laying on my back, nothing to prop my head up since I wasn't sure how well my arms and hands would take it if I used my hand. A soft pillow? Painful but bearable. My hand? I shuddered at the thought.

He picked up an arm full of pillows, walked them the few feet to me, and dropped them on top of me. "Hey!" I laughed as he dropped another load on me. "Are you trying to suffocate me or something?" I asked jokingly as I swatted them away and put some under my head.

"I would never." His voice was serious, back to the old Dimitri.

I sighed as he sat back down on the chair with a pillow. "Come lay on the bed, your gonna hurt your neck." He didn't move, "It's a king size bed, seriously, I don't think you'll squish me or something."

Slowly, he got up and walked to the other side of the bed, leaving the pillow there. As he layed down I moved back to give him a bit more room, I tossed a pillow at his face. "Pillow?" I asked with a smile.

A ghost of a smile danced across his lips, "Thanks."

"Anytime Comrade."

A comfortable silence surrounded us, I feel asleep dreamlessly.

_xXx_

_So I hope I did well. Understand Tanners' song is meant as a protective song, not some type of 'I Love You'...maybe. Hehe. I always did love Tanner. xD_

_But so, I hope ya'll liked it. 3,300 words before the added Ans. The chapters are getting longer! Maybe I'll be able to keep them up like this? Who knows._

_Tif_

_xo_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, Mead does. _

We were out shopping, I had convinced Lissa that I'd stay another night or two if she'd come with me to pick out my new furniture. The thought alone of shopping had her nearly crack, but she held out long enough for me to give her my promise not to leave. So with Lissas' help, I pulled on a pair of sweatpants, a tanktop and a pair of sneakers. And since Mason, as well, had stayed the night we jumped into our cars and were off. We've been out for about 3 hours now and my legs were starting to tire.

I leaned against a long tan couch that shaped into an "L", "I think I like this one." I sighed as the weight lessened for my legs.

"Are you sure?" Lissa asked, "We could go check some other places out if you want."

I shook my head, "It's only a couch Liss, it works for me." I looked over to a sales person a few feet away and nodded to him.

"How can I help you?" He asked once he made his way over.

I fell back first onto the couch, sighing in contentment that I wasn't standing anymore. It was actually a very comfortable piece, and definately not something ugly. Lissa smiled at me, shaking her head a bit at me, then looked to the salesman. "We'll take this one, thank you."

"Okay, and is there anything else I can help you with today?"

I got up from where I laid, looking around thoughtfully. Lissa looked at me with a knowing smirk, she knew I wasn't leaving this store with only one thing. I looked at the man. "Got a piece of paper on you? I'm sure you'll want to write this all down."

He took a pen out of this pocket and held up his clipboard. I started walking down the aisle, pointing as I spoke, "I'd like this, this whole set right here, two of these, and the lamp on it." I looked to him.

"Is that all?"

I chuckled, "No. Sorry." I started walking and pointing again, "This, and that over there, with these and...Hm...Liss, what do you think about this piece?" I asked about a glass dining room table, "I mean, I really like it...but...Hmmm." I looked to the group that consisted of Lissa, Christian, Mason, Dimitri, and the saleman. Dimitri and Mason looked a bit shocked that I was buying so much while Lissa looked thoughtful and Christian just looked bored. Shopping was never his thing of course. I sat down in a kitchen tables' chair, my legs getting progressively more sore as we continued. "I'm a one stop shopper." I explained to Mason and Dimitri.

Lissa started tapping her chin with a pointer finger, a hand on her hip, she nodded her head. Speaking slowly she said, "Yeah. If you really don't like it, then it could very well be used as something other then a dining table. It's not huge or anything, so maybe a patio piece?"

"Alright, so this thing then, of course with the chairs." I stood up and everyone followed me.

xo

After I had picked out a dozen more things and paid for everything, we headed out to our respectable cars. Planning on going to lunch, then to my new house to put my new items away. Though, the men wouldn't allow me to give the saleman my address, because of a possible 'leak', they'll be dropping it all off at Lissas'. We'll have to get a couple trucks and load, drive and unload everything there ourselves.

We drove to a little chinese place, nothing fancy, a small building that's barely noticeable. A handful of staff, a parking lot only big enough for ten small cars is what made up this place. It's the same restuarant my family and I had first ate at when we came here. We didn't have alot of money, looking for a cheap place to eat, and this place looked promising. It was, it was also the best resturant around; I would've married the chef if he wasn't 47. And already married. And if he wasn't a she.

Once we parked, Lissa got out of the front seat and moved it to help me out. She and I lightly entwinged our arms, walking through the door with the men following behind us. "Hey Sarah, can we get a table for five?" I asked once we reached the 28 year old standing at the register. Sarah was half American and half Chinese, with a Calli girl accent. Short cropped black hair, a body to die for, and about 5' 3", this girl was stunning. We made it a traditional thing to come here once a week, and with Sarah being Sarah, it wasn't hard to quickly befriend her. She was really a good friend of ours.

"Oh my god Rose!" She rushed over to us, grabbing my face and looking me over. "Are you okay? I heard what happened, I'm so so sorry I've been so busy lately with college that I haven't had a moment of free time. Oh god, look at your hands. Oh jeez Rose, Sweetie, what-" Her eyes watered, "I was so worried." She sniffed, "I'm so sorry I haven't come by, I should have. I should have called or something."

When she was finished with her rant I said, "Don't worry, I'm fine." I laughed at her look, "As fine as I can be?" I asked, she shook her head. I smiled, "I am though, everything's okay. And I understand, we were just as busy with everything going on. I knew you would've been worried, I could've called you too, but I hadn't. So we're both to blame okay?"

"I'm just glad your not-" She stopped herself, but we all knew what she was thinking. The same thing everyone else has been the last few days; Dead. "Here, come on. Let's get you guys to your table huh?"

She looked at everyone, her gaze lingering on Mason and Dimitri a moment longer, she gave me a look to which I laughed and shook my head 'no' to. She smiled to herself and Lissa and I laughed loudly, taking a seat together at the far back corner at a table, since the tables only hold 4 each Christian dragged another table and connected the two. He took a seat across from Lissa, and Mason across from me, leaving Dimitri a bit on his own. I turned my seat to the corner so I could look at everyone, keeping Dimitri from becoming the fifth wheel. Lissa raised an eyebrown at me, I shrugged.

"So what's it today everyone?" Sarah asked handing Christian, Dimitri and Mason menus, "The usual for you two?"

I smiled and nodded as Lissa said "Yes, thank you." The men choose quickly and Sarah went off to give Mei our orders.

"So, last night I listened to Tanners' song, the one you sang in." Lissa started, looking at me.

"Yeah? How was it?"

"It was perfect, I was thinking about adding it to your next concert."

"That's awesome!" I laughed excitedly, "Tanners's gonna love it!"

Christian laughed teasingly, "Just don't go passing out on us again okay?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I'll see what I can do."

Our drinks and meals arrived and I held up my glass of Coke, "To Tanner, he may not be here right now, but nonetheless, to his amazing new, and first, song. Let's hope to hear more from him soon."

Everyone held up their glasses smiling, "Cheers." Then we dug into the awesome Chinese infront of us, me stealing bits and pieces from Lissa and Masons' plates and Lissa swatted at me while Mason mock glared at me. I was glad they, Dimitri and Mason, seemed to be comfortable with us, as my family and I were with them.

"So from here we get my stuff and go to the new house?" I asked, making sure of our plans.

"Yeah, if you're not too tired." Lissa answered.

"I'm not, I'll be fine."

"You can't stress your body out Rose, we can always move everything tomorrow." Dimitri interjected.

I shook my head, "No need, I want to get it done and over with anyways."

"So long as you don't help we can go today."

I felt my eyes widen, "Um. I'll help as much as I can thanks alot. It is my stuff we're lugging around here." Why does he think he can order me around? I doubt I can even be much help anyways, my hands hurt from just holding my chopsticks, so what made him think I was gonna be lifting anything heavy?

"No you won't be. You can supervise." Christian said, giving me a look that said I will not be of much help this afternoon, no matter what I say. I huffed.

"Rose, really, it'll be easy and I don't need to worry about your health because you want to be stubborn." Lissas' voice was quiet, she wasn't being mean.

I sighed lightly, I hated being helpless and they weren't helping the feeling. But I didn't argue further. I don't think I was going to get anywhere. I started pushing my food around, thinking of something I could do. "How about this, I won't be lifting anything too big but at least let me help with the smaller things. Lamps, coffee tables, some boxes maybe."

Lissa gave me an exasperated looked, "As long as you don't hurt yourself and you're able."

I smiled triumphantly and started eating along with everyone else. The meal was amazing, as always, and we all chatted about Tanners' song and when we can get it out to the public. We decided that the next time I want to record sometihng we can put a chair in the studio for me to sit at. Lissa and I spoke about how we'd arrange my home in detail until everyone had finished and we headed out the door to our cars.

Christian helped me into the car as Lissa made sure that Dimitri and Mason had the right direction - for the fifth time. I watched as the two men nodded their heads, Lissa pointed randomly in the air as to which way they had to go, Dimitri said something to Lissa, Mason smiled and Lissa turned to our car smiling. Once Christian shut her door and came around to his own seat I asked, "Are we set now? You don't want to draw them a map or anything else?"

Lissa laughed lightly, "They have a GPS and will drive behind us the whole way."

"God knows what'll happen if they don't." Christian teased, addressing Lissas' control freak side.

"Oh shut up and drive." She scowled, a smile playing at her lips.

"Yes ma'am."

He started the car and we left the little restuarant behind us. It didn't take long to get to the truck rental, and once we had Christian hopped out. "I'll go get a truck," He looked between us, "Two trucks. You drive this to the house and we load up, we can do the same up to Roses'. Sound good?"

Lissa was already getting out of the car and moving her seat to let me out. "Sounds fine to me." She pecked his cheek as she got into her new seat, reajusting it. She looked over at me, "Are you okay?"

I sat with a foot out the car, struggling with the seat belt again. "I think-"

She reached over, already realizing I couldn't put that much pressure into my hands, clipped my belt and flopped back in her seat. I gave her a sheepish smile in thanks as Christian pulled next to us with a UHaul truck, another one behind him.

"We're all ready to head over if two are." He called over to us.

Lissa turned the ignition on as a reply.

It was easy to get to her house from the truck rental, traffic was light and the day felt peaceful. Once we had made it, Christian and Dimitri parked the trucks infront of the garage. Lissa helped me out of the car and everyone set off to what needed to be done.

The men grabbed the larger things, like the couches and chairs, and Lissa and I got the smaller things, like side tables and lamps. Well. I tried, a shooting pain would go through my hands and arms everytime I picked something up. So I kept dropping things every few seconds.

"You know if you keep doing that, you'll end up breaking everything." Christian said as he and Mason lugged the "L" couch to the truck.

"Well what else am I suppose to do?" I huffed as I picked up the wooden shelf off the floor, Lissa waiting patiently with the other side of it in the air.

"Relax maybe?" He questioned.

"Not really my cup of soup. Shit." I said as I dropped the shelf for the third time.

Once we finally got the shelf into the truck Lissa found something else that she could move and I sat on a lone chair, my legs were feeling like jelly and my hands throbbed. I didn't want to pass out again, and figured sitting down for 5 minutes wouldn't be such a bad idea.

I watched everyone worked around me, Dimitri and Mason moving the computer stand, Christian carrying some dining chairs under his arms, Lissa doing the same heading over to the truck. Looking around the garage I realized we were done, besides a few smaller things, and the chair I sat on. I rolled my head back, closing my eyes, I took a deep breath.

It's a strange feeling to be worn out so quickly.

"Whoa!" I nearly fell off the chair as it was lifted a few inches into the air.

I looked over to see Christian and Mason laughing on either side of me as they carried the chair toward the truck. Lissa was trying to hide her self with her hands, her shoulders shaking. Dimitri was over by the truck, arms crossed looking all business, that is expect the wide grin sprayed across his face.

"What are you guys doing?" I tried keeping myself from tipping over.

"Lissa said not to wake you." Christian said. Had I really started fallen asleep so quickly?

"But this chair here was the last thing that needed to be loaded up." Mason went on.

"So you were going to load me in the back of the truck?" I accused, trying to surpress my smile.

Christian smiled widely at me, "No. Of course not. We were just gonna...uh..." He seemed to choke, unable to think of a valid reason.

"We wanted to put the chair into the truck. Seeing as you had worn yourself out, we wanted to let you rest saying as how much you need it, so we were just going to set this couch here over there." Mason removed one hand from under the couch and pointed to a space just big enough for the couch. I feared for a second he'd drop me, but he seemed fine holding the chair with only one arm. The spot he pointed to is one where I wouldn't have to climb anything to get out, but it was still enough room to close that door with me in the chair.

"And then we were gonna relax and wait until you woke up." He finished, covering Christians' lie perfectly.

I scoffed, "What a load of crap."

They laid the chair in it's spot, and Mason helped me to stand. "Atleast I tried." He said smiling.

I rolled my eyes and looked to Lissa, "I can't believe you were going to let them do that."

Her face turned bright red, "I'm sorry I really wouldn't have let them!" She stammered quickly.

Laughing I said, "Come on Liss, I'm only joking. Let's get going before it gets too dark."

The guys went to the trucks, Mason driving with us since there was no reason to take his car. He helped me into the car and we were off with Lissa in the drivers seat.

We drove for about thirty minutes in silence, turning every which way. I watched as the city slowly faded behind us, more and more trees surrounded us and I started wondering how far away this place was to have such a beautiful scenier. We continued to drive even as the trees grew closer together and no more houses were in site. Ten minutes later we turned into the rocky driveway and I stared at the house that stood infront of us. It was bigger then the pictures, more beautiful, twice as amazing.

"Wow." My voice was low.

Christian nodded, "You can say that again. Tasha really got you something special this time." I jumped, not realizing he was already by Lissas' door.

"For as far out it is." I looked at Lissa, "It's amazing, yes, but jeez it's so far away from the world." She nodded in agreement, looking around the area that consisted of trees and bushes. "Well let's go check out the house huh?"

_xXx_

_Surprised I'm still alive? Yeah so am I._

_Nothing much in the chapter, more of a filler, but it all needed to happen. I'm trying to start writing again, sorry ya'll for being MIA for nearly a year._

_Tif_

_xo_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Meads' characters, not mine._

"It's so beautiful Rose." Lissa said once again.

She and I were roaming my home together for the past half hour. We still had a few more rooms to go through, but we kept stopping to talk about what room would be used for what. Right now we were in a guest room, the men were busy hauling everything out of the trucks and bringing certain things to certain rooms. Because it was so difficult to help get things into the truck I decided maybe everyone was right about "supervising". So for the past half hour that's what Lissa and I have been doing, telling the men where we wanted everything.

"I still can't believe this is mine." The amazement still hadn't left my voice.

Lissa walked over to a window, looking out she gasped. "Rose. Oh my god, look at this."

Soon as I got to the window I understood why she gasped, because I had too. Not exactly for the same reason though.

The guest room window looked out to a beautiful garden, it was truly amazing. I should have loved it, I would have too, if it weren't that the large colorful garden sitting peacefully infront of me didn't look alittle _too_ much like the garden in my dream. The dream I had woken up from when my house had burned down.

I backed slowly away from the window to the other side of the room, by the door. My memory flooded back to that night. My shirt sleeve on fire. The kitchen alight. Flames licking up the walls, the floors. The ceiling caving in. The doors blocked. No escape...

"Rose?" Lissas' voice brought some light with it.

I wasn't in that house. I looked at the walls and ceiling just to make sure. Nothing but a perfect white paint, the room empty aside Lissa and myself.

"...It's wonderful." My voice was quiet as tears sprang to my eyes.

Lissa looked at me strangely, she, of course, wouldn't know why such an amazing thing would upset me so terribly.

"Rose? What's wrong?" She looked between the garden and I, confusion written all over her face.

I took a deep calming breath and pushed the tears back, "It's nothing Liss. Let's go check out the rest of the house."

We finished looking at the rest of the house mostly in silence. Lissa asked me a few more times what the matter was, asked if I was okay, if I needed anything. I didn't want to talk about it though, it was all still too fresh in my mind.

Once we finished our tour of the house, we circled back to the living room where the men had started putting everything into the living room. I sat on a random chair that was sitting to the far side of the room, resting my pained legs. There had been so much walking today, I found myself glad to be have accepted Lissas' request to stay with them awhile longer. I'm not sure if I could exactly take care of myself all alone at the time being.

"Rose we're going to just leave this stuff in here for now, we can come back tomorrow and put them where you want them. It's getting pretty dark out, and we still have a forty-five minute drive ahead of us." Christian had came up to me. He looked at me, knelt down and lower his voice. "Are you alright? You look like hell."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah thanks. You sure know how to make a girl feel good about herself."

He flashed me a smirk.

"I'm just tired is all, it's been a long day."

He nodded his head, "Alright Sweetheart, it'll only be another ten minutes or so and we can get you home and in bed. Why don't you just sit and relax for now? I'll let you know when we're done."

I smiled, "So what really happened to Christian Ozera and who are you?"

He scoffed and got up, "That's the last time I try to be nice to you."

I laughed, "Christian, I love you, but nice really just isn't our thing. But thank you."

He nodded, patted my hair back and walked away. Leaning my head back, I tried to block the imagines that appeared from behind my closed eyes. I listened as things continued to be shuffled around the room, besides a few grunts the house was fairly quiet.

I was just about to drift off to sleep when I heard something slam against the hardwood floor, a second later came Christians' voice spitting out a string of curse words. Cracking a smile, I peaked through my eyes to see Christian hopping away from the computer desk. I tried to keep my laugh quiet as I watched Lissa make a fuss to make sure he hadn't broken a toe or anything.

It didn't work so well, my laugh filled the room, Christian sent me a glare, followed by a "Shut up Rose."

"Not strong enough to move a little ole' desk are you?" I bite my lip, trying to quiet my laughter.

"I've moved this thing at least five times today, not counting anything else in this house, it gets pretty tiring." Christian huffed.

Lissa interjected, "So that's the last thing. Why don't we just leave it where it lay and get going? We can finish all this tomorrow, and I'll have Tanner and Eddie help us."

"I'm sure they'll be able to move the desk." I quiped.

Mason, who had been holding the other side of the desk when Christian dropped it, turned a light shade of red.

"I'm sure you're man enough Mason, it's Christian. He isn't."

Christian opened his mouth, but Lissa shot him a look and shut him up. He looked down and muttered something about, "Picking favorites." I grinned.

"Let's get you up Rose, come on." Mason said coming over.

He grabbed my hand and put an arm around my waist, my legs felt like jello as I stood up, Mason carried most of my weight to the car as we walked. I was just so tired, and felt so sore. He helped me to sit on the passager seat and I looked at him questioningly.

"Aren't you riding with us?" I asked him as Lissa got in the car.

"I'm going to ride with Dimitri. Don't worry, we'll be right behind you the whole time." I nodded.

"Are you coming back to the house with us, or will we be seeing you tomorrow?" Lissa asked, I was wondering the same thing.

He looked thoughtful, "I'm not sure if we'll be staying at your home again or not. We did last night because it was the first night Rose got out of the hospital, and we weren't sure what to really expect. I'll have to talk to Dimitri and and get his opinion."

I spoke up, "You really don't have to. You can always meet us up in the morning or something. I'm sure your families are missing you enough already."

Mason smiled as though he thought I was funny. "I live alone. I'm not sure about Belikov though, guy doesn't talk much and definitely not about himself."

I nodded, I wouldn't talk about my life either in his profession. What if someone tried to come after his family because they overheard him say something? It can be dangerous, and no one wants their loved ones hurt. I thought of all my loved ones, god knows I don't want them being hurt. Then I thought of the situation I'm in right now, and why Dimitri and Mason are in my life, and I found myself deflated and depressed. What if Lissa or Mia got hurt? Christian, Tanner or Eddie? What would I do if the arsonist went after them next?

I shivered. I didn't even want to think about what would happen, thankfully I didn't have to because Lissa pulled me out of my thoughts. "So you ready Rose?" She had a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, let's get going. Can you help me?" I asked.

She leaned over and buckled me in. Once we were settled Lissa started driving, back through all the twists and turns we had come from only an hour ago. The area looked different now that it was dark out, the surrounding forest looked empty. The car windows were up and you couldn't hear any of the chippering of the forest night life. From the inside of the car the forest looked untouched, as though we were the only ones to have come this far in. The perfectly stoned dirt road, and the house sitting at the end of it though, proved otherwise.

Lissa and I sat in a comfortable silence for about ten minutes before she finally broke it.

"What do you think of it all?" Her voice was quiet, but thoughtful.

I spoke thoughtfully, matching her tone. "The house is amazing. But the location...I'm not sure what to think about it. The forest isn't really the problem, but this place is pretty out of the way. It kind of seems like it could be lonely, what with no neighbors and all. It's a good spot to be when I'm hiding for the sake of my life, but what about when this all ends? It _will_ end eventually, and if it has a good outcome for me, what will I do so far away from everyone?" I sighed, maybe I shouln't have bought the house.

"The chances that this is the only house out this way is pretty unlikely. I'm sure there's other homes around here, their drives hiding, just as yours is. Being if the homes are occupied or not, I wouldn't know though. The distance though," She shook her head, "I'm not sure how I feel about it." She looked like she was going to say something else, but decided against it.

"What is it?"

She shook her head, "I don't want to worry either of us more then we need to be."

I gave a short bitter laugh, "I don't think that's possible. What else is there to worry about? If it's about the house I don't think it can be as bad as what's going on..." I trailed off, realizing what she was going to say.

My eyes went wide as I looked at her, I felt the color leave my face. "If something happens...If the aronist does find me...help wouldn't be able to get there in time." My mind was reeling at the information I had just found out. How hadn't I thought of this before?

I really shouldn't have bought that house.

Lissa sighed, "This is why I didn't want to say anything." She looked at me, a sad smile on her face, before turning back to the road and continuing. "I hadn't meant to upset you Rose. I really don't think it's possible for him to find you out here. If we didn't have our GPS we wouldn't even have found the house, and even if he had some how found your road, your drive way is so covered with bushes trees, he'd drive right past you."

Shaking my head, I nodded. "You're right. He can't find me, it's almost impossible." I wasn't completely convinced, but I knew what she was saying was true. It's pretty unlikely that he'd find my drive way, let alone my house. But if he did...I'd be dead for real this time.

"I'm sure Mason and Dimitri will figure something out. We'll talk with them when we stop at the rental place." Lissa said, trying to comfort me.

It helped a bit. I remembered how quick they were to act at the hospital, with all the camera crews bursting through the doors. Even the girl with the black hair, how protective they had become when she was at the elevator, and when we meet her outside. They knew how to do their job, and they did it well, there was no reason for me to doubt them. And Tasha knew that she couldn't let anyone see our documents, there's no reason to think she'd give away where I lived, no matter the person.

Lissa grabbed hold of my hand gently, keeping her eyes on the road. "Nothing will happen to you or anyone else. I'll make sure of it." Her voice was full of the confidence I wish I had.

With a smile, I squeezed her hand the best I could, feeling the burn that came with the pressure. "Thanks Lissa."

_xXx_

That night I laid in bed, looking out the window, completely bored to death. The alarm clock sitting a few feet away told me it was 11:30 pm, but I couldn't get myself to sleep. My body was still too sore to get up and do anything, but I felt wide awake.

When we had got to the UHaul truck rental, Mason had come over to the car and told us that he would be staying the night. They had made a schedule that allows them to switch every other night. Dimitri one night, Mason coming over in the morning, and switched the next night until I moved into my house. They wanted me away from the city-the people-and know the area around my house, before they leave me alone here or there. They had asked Lissa and Christian both if this was okay, but of course they were both more then willing to let them do whatever kind of schedule as long as it meant safety.

Mason stayed tonight, using the guest room next to mine. I was fairly certain everyone had retired to bed by now, worn out from the long day. I had been lying in this bed for three hours now, looking for my sleep. When Lissa had helped me to change, and everyone had come to say goodnight, I felt drained. My eye lids drooping, it felt like I couldn't keep them up any longer, but ten minutes later I was struggling to close my eyes.

Pictures of the garden filled my head. At first it was only the garden, it seemed innocent enough, though it still worried me with how closely that garden looked to the one in my dream. I knew that it wasn't something new for gardens to look near the same. Same size, same flowers, with a few different ones, or maybe different size, with the same flowers. But this garden. Every flower, as far as I could see, was the same. The size was the same, as was image of the trees surrounding my garden.

After awhile my mind started playing with itself, putting images of a shadow covered person into my garden. The shadow covered person standing outside a window of my old home, something alight in their hand. My old home aflame, the shadow person standing at a distance, waiting for my death.

It didn't take me long to be curled in a painful ball, squeezing my eyes shut. Trying to keep the imagines and tears away. I couldn't deny how scared I was, everyday and everywhere. I was scared of what I would find in each empty room of that house. Scared of what I would find when I'd turn a corner, and when I'd walk outside. I was scared of who was waiting for me. What was waiting for me. I was afraid to go to bed, scared to wake to another fire.

Last night I had past out, waking in the middle of the night to Dimitri. I wasn't alone, in a dark room and quiet house. I wasn't afraid because I knew I was safe with him. I trusted Mason to keep me safe, there was no lie to that, but he wasn't in here with me. I didn't want to wake him up so I had company, it would be way to pathetic. So I was alone with my thoughts tonight, and lately that's never a good thing.

I tried to relax my body and uncurl myself, it hurt laying the way I was, letting my skin strech so far. It hurt just as much to straighten myself out.

I've got to calm down, I told myself I wouldn't let this control my life. But that was alot easier said then done, this wasn't something that could be simply ignored, and it wouldn't let itself be either.

"Screw you." I spat quietly as the shadow person came to the front of my mind.

I slowly sat up and left the room on wobbly legs. My heart thudding in the dark as I made my way to the living room. I needed to distract my mind, I had to do something.

My legs felt like they were on fire by the time I made it to the chair and fell in. I whimpered at the shock of the cold plastic against my sensative skin as I got into a more comfortable position and booted up the computer infront of me. While waiting for it to load I grabbed the small throw blanket from the back of the chair and covered myself.

Once everything loaded I went into my mail, there wasn't much new. Only one email from a WickedObession, I couldn't remember anyone with that email. A red flag came up immediately, but I didn't run-or hobble-to Mason. I sat there, staring at the email titled "It's Me". That really does sound like it could be anyone, a friend or family member, hell even my publicist. But I didn't know the email address, maybe it was someone that had gotten a new one? It's not uncommon for anyone to do, and with the past week, it wouldn't be hard for someone to forget to tell me in person.

The email was dated for the day after the fire.

It could be someone with a new address. Or it could be...would they actually email me? And how would they get my email address? If they could get my email, then what else could they find out? I don't leave my personal information just laying around. It's not something I really just give up to anyone on the streets.

I wanted to open it, wheather it be someone I knew, or the aronist, I wanted to know what it held. So that's what I did, I clicked on the titled words and there sat a small message. Five words. Soon as I seen them though, I froze. My heart stopped, and I couldn't think for a moment.

**"You won't live much longer."**

The tab that showed the number of messages in my inbox flashed, another new message. I didn't move though, and it flashed again. Two new messages. Then three. Four. Five. Every three seconds another message would come up, it didn't stop as it reached ten. I couldn't move but I started screaming.

"Mason." My voice was too quiet, barely a whisper. "Mason...Mason!" My voice grew louder each time I said his name. Piercing the quiet the house held only moments ago. "Mason! MASON!"

The number just kept growing...

_3,200 words before any added anything. Making progress? Don't think so, my UD'ing is still spaztic._

_I've finally come to the part that I've been waiting to write for a long time. The end of this chapter is something close to what made me write this story. Not exactly though, and that part will come. _

_Tell me what you think._

_Tif._

_xo_


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm so sorry for leaving off like that! I had this chapter written for the longest time, but I couldn't figure out a way to end it. This works though, so enjoy. _

Mason had come running into the room, fully alert and scanning the room trying to figure out what was going on. Lissa and Christian were right behind him, Christian searching the room as well, Lissa came to my side. I was staring at the screen in horror, pushing the chair away from the desk. The blanket caught a wheel and nearly tipped over before Mason caught the top of it. I looked at him, eyes wide with fear, not knowing what was going on and what to do.

"Make it stop." My voice was tiny, I didn't know what to do.

Mason stared hard at the screen, as if he was trying to read what the other emails said. Lissa grabbed hold of me and quickly moved me away from the computer, over to the couch. Mason started playing with the computer, pressing buttons, opening and closing windows. He and Christian were in a quiet a conversation, I couldn't hear what they were saying, they're voices too low, but they didn't look happy.

"Rose. You're shaking." Lissas' words made me look down to my hands.

I hadn't even noticed, but I was shaking pretty badly. I tried to take a deep calming breath, I held it for a second and it came out as a sob. Lissa held me close, I winced but only buried myself into her.

"What's going on Lissa?" I plead with her to tell me anything. I couldn't understand why all those emails were sent only a few minutes after I signed in. That first email had shaken me enough, and then a numberous amount of emails come afterwards?

Before Lissa could reply, Christian was by our side. "We need to go, come on guys."

He helped me up as Lissa ran out of the room, and we headed to the garage. Mason hadn't come with us and I could only guess he was looking around the house or something.

"Chris." I was in so much pain, and so very tired.

"Yes Rose?" His voice was calm and steady, but you could hear the under lying worry.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he placed me in the front seat of his car. I winced from the cold feel of plastic as I leaned on the center console. Christian noticed, in a second concern was written all over his face.

"Do you need your medicine?"

I nodded, "Yeah I really think I do." I winced again, my body was on fire. My tender skin was still healing, and I was moving too much and too quickly. Nodding he made a move to leave and get it before I grabbed hold of his shirt, hurting myself further from my rough grasp.

"Don't leave me alone." My eyes went wide again, I had stopped crying but I felt tears threaten to come at the thought of being alone.

He moved back quickly, putting an arm around the back of my seat. He quickly started hushing me, "Alright I'm not going anywhere. I'll call Lissa to grab them, where are they?"

As he pulled out his phone and made the call I told him where she could find them. He stayed knelt down beside me, waiting for Mason and Lissa to return. When they finally did Lissa had a bag on her shoulder, rushing over to apologize for taking so long. We've only been waiting for three minutes, but we were on edge and rushing around, making the time seem much longer.

"Here." Lissa handed me my pain medicine and a bottle of water. Which I took quickly, she put the pills in the bag, letting me keep the water.

"Thanks Liss."

She replied with a quick, "Of course." As she got into the back seat from the drivers side. Mason was at my side speaking to Christian. All business Christian sat nodding his head along to him. Then Mason walked away disappearing through the door leading outside.

Christian beeped the garage door to open, backed out and closing the door he drove next to Masons' black Chevy Camaro. We waiting the thirty seconds it took for him to get in and honk his horn. Once he had Christian stepped on the gas and we were out of the drive way and on the street. I looked at him, he was concentrating on the road, trying not to hit anything with as the MPH meter climbed to 80 and sat there.

"Where are we going?" I asked Lissa, worried that if I asked Christian he'd look over and hit something.

"We're going to your house." She looked at me, trying to figure out if she should continue. A second later she made her decision, "Mason thinks who ever it was was either watching you outside somewhere, or had been wired into your email. Wanting to be safe him and Christian decided it was best to leave, incase someone was out there."

Closing my eyes I let out a small whimper. Someone could have been right outside the house, watching me.

"Relax Rose, go back to sleep and I'll wake you when we get there. You're going to be safe." Lissa tried calming me, it didn't work very well.

A tear spilt from my eye, I was so exhaust but I didn't want to fall asleep. I had no real excuse to stay awake though, we were driving in a car, far from Lissas' house, so finally taking Lissas' advice, I fell into sleep.

I dreamt I was alone in an empty room, it had no windows and one door. When I tried to open it I found it locked on the outside, so I sat on the cool ground, completely bored. I could hear something that sounded like creaking floor boards on the other side, I didn't know who or what was there but I waited. Maybe they're were going to let me out? I didn't have a good feeling in the pit of my stomach, the creaking seemed like it was going in slow motion. Who ever it was was taking their good ole' time to get me out of here. But as the sound grew closer I grew more anxious. What if I was wrong and who ever it was wasn't going to let me out? What if they were the person to lock me in here? The door knob finally started turning, slowly. Taking it's sweet time to go all the way around. Once the door cracked my breathing hitched, a long, ever dark shadow was cast over me.

I woke with a start, my breathing rapid. I was in someone's arms, they were carrying me bridal style. I sucked in a deep breath, ready to scream or thrash or bite someone, but before I got the chance a deep Russian voice spoke. I instantly relaxed back into his arms.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't meant to wake you. I was hoping you'd stay asleep." I looked up to him, he had a meek look on his face. A child caught sticking their hand in a cookie jar.

"I can walk." I mumbled, still half asleep.

He lifted an eye brow and I sleepily scowled, why can't I do that and everyone else could? "Can you? You look like you're still sleeping."

"Mhm." My eyes fluttered shut before I forced them to open. It was bad enough he was putting his life in endanger for us, he didn't have to carry me.

He looked at me a second longer then placed me on my feet. I grabbed hold of his arm to steady myself and he let me go. My legs weren't strong enough to hold me though and they gave out, I fell instantly. I closed my eyes waiting for the inpact, a low whine falling from my lips. I kept my eyes closed a second longer then needed before I realized I should have hit the cold, hard stones under me. That and Dimitris' arms were around me once again, holding me up. I looked up to him, a tiny smile playing on his lips.

"Still think you can walk?"

I shook my head slightly, "No. Thanks for catching me."

He picked me back up and continued walking, "It's my job."

"You're job isn't to carry me around." I pointed out.

He replied with a shrug as we walked up the door, he managed to open it without dropping me. As it swung open I said, "Aren't we suppose to be married when you carry me over the threst hole?"

It got a quiet laugh from him as he searched for a place to set me. The house was still a mess of random house hold objects, things scattered everywhere. A second later he was walking to a couch when I realized something.

"Why are you here?"

"First you purpose to me, now you're asking me why I'm here? You give off some weird signals." He hid a smile as I gapped at him.

"I did not purpose to you!"

"Sounded like one if I've ever heard one."

"Looking at your hand I'll have to say you never have heard one." I snarked back.

I was still pretty tired, but I found myself staying awake wanting to banter with Dimitri some more. It's been awhile since someone hasn't toed around with me, I've missed it.

"Are you saying I'm not marriageable?"

He pulled off a fake hurt expression, for a second I actually thought I had offended him. Then he was laughing and I slapped his arm lightly.

"Jerk." I mumbled under my breath. He was about to reply when Lissa came into the room.

"Alright-" She said, Mason and Christian a few feet behind her. "Oh, you're awake. Feeling any better?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "What were you guys doing?"

"The boys laid your mattress in your room, and I fixed it up for you. Do you think you'll be able to go back to sleep?"

To say I was touched would be an understatement, they were taking such good care of me. "Thank you guys. I could use some serious sleep right now. But where are you all going to stay? Nothing else is ready."

Of course Dimitri had already thought this out, "We can manage, Lissa and Christian can stay on the couch, and Mason and I can take the floor."

"You guys can't sleep on the floor!" I was going to continue to protest until Mason cut me off.

"Relax, it's not a big deal. We can lay out blankets and grab some pillows."

After protesting alittle more, they won. I was too tired to give a good agruement, and it was two against one. Dimitri helped me to my room as Lissa went to find some blankets and pillows for everyone. I called a goodnight out, hearing a chorus of three voices reply with much the same.

Once I was situated in my bed, I snuggled under the blankets. "Thank you, really." My voice quiet and sleepy.

"You're welcome Rose. We'll always be here for you." Dimitri replied, standing up to leave.

Just as I had with Christian, I reached out for Dimitris' hand. I didn't want to be alone, it's dark and this house is very new to me. I was scared that, just maybe, that person from the emails followed us here some how, without our knowing.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep?"

I think Dimitri realized what I was thinking because it only took a few seconds for him to nod his head. He went over to the other side of the bed, and laid down on top of the blankets.

Neither of us said anything else as I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. I would be safe with Dimitri here, and I let that thought comfort me.

_I'm sure you guys hate me, I'm trying to push things forward with this story, but it is pretty hard since I don't actually have any kind of outline for it. I literally wing it everytime I write._

_Let me know what you think, shit, tell me how much you hate me for taking so long to UD. Flames are encouraged and always welcome. Any kinda feedback makes for a better story no?_

_Tif, xo_


	11. Chapter 11

_So I totally have a legit reason for not having UD'ed in god knows how many months. My son had broken my pc and I had finally managed to buy a new one. Sorry ya'll._

_**PS. Looking back through a few of the chapters yesterday, I realized I mixed up Eddie and Masons' names a couple of times, so I'm sorry about that and do plan to fix it. I hadn't meant to confuse ya'll with that.**_

_"Disclaimer, disclaimer, disclaimer."_

"Okay, yeah. Just set it down right there." I told Christian and Eddie, as they sat the couch in the middle of the room.

We were arranging my house, and all the funiture in it. Mason and Dimitri had banned the whole group of us from leaving the house as they went back to Lissas' this morning. I guess they were going to try to get some clues as to what had happened last night. I'm still completely embarrassed as how I had acted, everyone says it's normal. My freak out that is. But I've been telling myself, "I'll be strong. I won't be scared. Stronge. I just have to stay stronge." and yet...when it came to last night, I cried. I screamed. My weakness bothers me, and I don't want it. I don't want to be so weak and afraid, so it being normal, isn't exactly okay for me. Even if I am a mental mess, I don't want my friends to know I am.

_"You won't live much longer."_

I forced back a shutter as I remembered the message. It's so wrong, this person. This crap. None of it is right. I shook my head and focused on Lissa, she was trying to find the "perfect spot" for the Tv.

"If we have it in the corner here," She walked to the end of the room, and made a gesture, "it'll line up exactly with the couch. But then who ever would be on the chairs won't be able to see as well."

The boys just stared at her, probably worried she'll make them move the giant flat screen multiple times over. They should be worried. I snickered at them, deciding to come to help them out a bit.

"Okay, so if we just turn the couch and chairs to angle to the right, and have the Tv over here, " I gestured as I spoke, trying to give her a visual of what I meant, "then you'd have a perfect view no matter where you sat."

She came to stand next to me, nodding her head. "Perfect! Okay, so let's move this over Rose. And Christian, you two can put the Tv exactly where she said. The lamps and tables should be in the middle of everything, so whatever you're on you can use it."

As Christian and Eddie did as they were told, Lissa and I went on to move the chairs and turning everything in just the right way.

Lissa was nothing if not picky about appearance.

"So Rose." Oh god I know that look. Devious. "I couldn't help but notice Dimitri coming out of your room this morning...Anything you wanna talk about?"

I looked over at the boys, they weren't paying attention. I spoke softly to Lissa, "I feel safe when he's around. And last night I asked if he'd stay with me until I fell asleep, I guess he ended up falling asleep too. It was really late anyways, he must've been tired."

I knew she didn't think we actually did anything, with my body still not in top shape and what not.

"And do you feel this way with Mason as well?" I hadn't given her the answer the she wanted, and she's digging for it.

The truth was better then a pointless lie. "Well yeah. But...it's not the same. It's not just feeling safe, but it's also that I'm more relaxed around Dimitri-Don't get me wrong, I am comfortable to Mason." I let out a sound of annonance and Lissa laughed.

"No, it's okay. I get it." I smiled thankfully at her.

It's not like I don't like Mason, he's really nice and sweet and seems the type to be the All American Boy type...but if I had to choose...I'd rather Dimitri be the one to spend those scarey nights with me.

We spent another two hours making the house feel like a home, hanging curtains, place mats, getting the bedrooms together and just about everything else we laid our eyes on. By the time we were down the 4 of us fell on the couch, ontop of one another, completely exhausted.

"Well that was fun." Christian said with a eye roll, "What's next?"

"Actually I'm going to call Mia, I thought she was suppose to come over." Lissa made a show of getting up with great effort, then went into the kitchen for privacy.

"Yeah, I had spoken to her, she said she had somethings to do, but that she'd be right over." I didn't bother moving, I was lying across both Eddie and Christian. I nudged Eddie, "Call Tanner dude."

He nudged me back, "You'd have to get off me, my phone's in my pocket and I can't get it with you on me."

Closing my eyes I pretended I was sleeping, not wanting to get up.

"Can you be any lazier Rose?" Christian's always lovely sarcastic tone. Nodding my head to tell him, yes I can be, without opening my eyes or making a noise I continued my fake sleep.

Eddie chuckled, lifted his back side up in the air, my upper body going up with his. I nearly fell off when he righted himself and sat back down, then I opened my eyes.

"See? I didn't need to get up." I looked to the phone in his hands and smiled. "Wasn't that hard was it?"

He just gave me a funny look as he put the phone to his ear, listening to it ring, a few seconds later he started talking, "Mikhail, hey, what're you doing?"

I boredly nudged Christian in the shoulder with my shoe, he knocked my foot away, seeming to want to take a nap. I continued to nudge him, though he ignored me after the second nudge.

Eddie continued to speak, "How much longer you think it's gonna take? Rose and Lissa want you here." A pause. "Yeah, well you know how it is..."

"Oh!" A sudden brilliant idea came to me, "Ask him to bring some of his instruments!"

Eddie relayed my message to Mikhail, nodding to let me know Mikhail will do so. They spoke briefly about some kind of guy stuff while all I heard was alot of "Mans"and "Dudes" occasionally a few "Brothers'".

Lissa came back into the room, seeing Eddie on the phone, she spoke to Christian and I quietly. "She just got side tracked-"

Eddie heard her, laughter in his voice he interupted, "Told ya so."

"-So she should be here within the next hour or so."

I nodded my head, feeling much better now. "So what are we suppose to do now? I'll go insane if we just sit in this house all day looking at the walls."

"Well Dimitri and Mason don't want us to leave the house, so why not go walk around and check out the scenery? So long as we don't actually go anywhere, I don't see the problem." Lissa shrugged, "That is, if you're up to it. You've been on your feet all morning, I'd understand if you'd rather rest some more."

"Nah, Rose needs the excersize, she's getting fat." Christia spoke for me.

"Yeah? Wanna talk, you might wanna lay off the bonbons." I inspected him from where I lay, shaking my head I poked his stomache with my shoe, "Lissa you might wanna think about putting him on a diet or something."

"Ohkay!" Lissa jumped up, ignoring us, "Let's go."

Lissa and I got ready for our mini hike, grabbing a bottle of water each and suitable outter wear. Christian and Eddie had decided to stay here, which was fine by me. We needed our girl time, it seems like years since we've been able to be alone with each other.

Going out through the back yard I looked over to the garden, staring at it as we went. I was wrong when I first seen it, not all the flowers were same. Some had the same colors, blue and purple, orange and a few pinks, but it was much prettier then the one in my dream . I smiled at this and focused on what was ahead of us.

We went into the trees, leaving the back yard and garden behind us. Chatting about inane things as we did, we watched as a few birds land on a tree a few feet ahead of us. It was like the woods were alive, little animal feet crunching on the ground, birds chirping everywhere, the sun shining brightly in the sky. It was really peaceful, beautiful. I felt safe, hidden in the trees, covered by the sounds of the woods. I was able to really laugh freely, without any kind of scary thought lingering in the back of my mind.

Thirty minutes of walking, with a five minute break for me to rest, we past a big bush, landing right infront of a small creek. It was the perfect spot to sit and relax. And that's exactly what we did. I took off my shoes and socks, sat on a big flat rock, and stuck my feet in the water. Lissa followed suit and stuck her feet in. This area never seized to amaze me, everything about it was just perfect and beautiful. It really was my dream home.

"Can this get any better?" Lissa sounded so calm, perfectly at ease with the woods, just as I was.

"I really don't think it can." I closed my eyes, tipped my head back and felt the sun smile down on me. "God this is just what we needed."

"A secret place. Just for us." I could hear the smile in her voice.

I giggled, feeling so energetic, "Just like in school, remember?"

"How could I forget? We were there almost everyday." She laughed, "Jeez we really did a number to those rocks huh?"

When Lissa and I were in high school we managered to find a secret spot, alot like this one, minus the creek. It was just a random spot in the woods surrounding the private school of St. Vlads', but it had alot of really tall, great for climbing trees and big rocks that we always wrote on. Writing a crushes name, crossing it out and writing the new one. The date we first stumpled on it, the date of our last visit. Parts of our favorite songs. Yeah. We really abused the rocks.

"I almost don't want to go back." I could hear the wistfulness in my own voice.

"We can always come back. We can do this all over again tomorrow if you wanna, bring some sandwhiches and have a picnic."

I looked to Lissa, "This is why I love you, you always have great plans." I leaned over to her, laying my head on her shoulder for a few seconds.

She laughed, "Only for the innocent things, you've always got the evil schemes brewing."

I smiled, "Yeahh." I dragged out the word, "But they always worked like magic. And I didn't hear you complaining when we stole your phone back from that evil Stan."

"Well it's not like I could actually go a whole semester without it! He didn't wanna give it back. Plus if you hadn't been texting me he wouldn't have taken it."

"If you had been sneakier with it he wouldn't have caught you using it." I smiled triumphantly, "You need to be a ninja, like me."

She laughed, lightly bumping her shoulder against mine.

Eventually we left our creek behind us, back tracking our way to the house. After walking fifteen minutes I grew tired, but pushed on because the sun was setting. We didn't need to get lost here, that was never a good idea. Another five minutes and I grew impatient.

"Are we lost?"

"No, we're nearly there."

She was confident, but I still had to ask, "How do you know?"

"That tree over there," She pointed to a fallen tree a couple feet to our right, "we past it coming in."

I gave her a skeptical look, "We're in the woods. There's probably tons of trees just like that one."

"You wanna lead then?"

"No way. I wasn't paying attention. I _would_ get us lost." I laughed, "I trust you, but all trees look alike."

Just as I finished my sentence the trees fell away and my yard appeared. Lissa gave me a smug look.

"Yeah yeah. Blind luck." I stuck my tongue at her, pushing her shoulder, "Don't get too cocky."

She reached out to push me back by I quickly side stepped her, laughing as she righted herself before she fell. She leaped at me again, but this time I ran as best I could, trying to get to the house before she could catch up to me. I turned my head, looking back as she ran at me, laughing just as much as me. She managed to get pretty close to me.

"Oh shit!" I stumbled out of her grasp, laughing even harder just out of shear joy of being with my best friend.

"I'm so gonna get you!" She hollered up to me.

"Hell no!" And with that I ran to the door and threw it open, running to the couch and falling onto just as Lissa came through the door.

She looked at me, a brillant smile on her lips. She walked to me, huffing and puffing as I was. I held my hands up to her, laying on my back, still laughing uncontrollably.

"I give I give!" I managed between breathes.

She just laughed and fell onto the couch with me, completely exhausted.

Once we calmed our laughter I spoke, "God that was fun."

Lissa nodded, smiling with her eyes closed.

I turned my head, finding everyone staring at us. I guess Dimitri, Mason, Mia and Mikhail had made their way here while we were out. They were all either leaning on the door way or standing there smiling at us, all seeming just as happy as Lissa and I were. Maybe it was because we actually _were_ happy, and I knew our happiness meant alot to them. I'd even go as far as thinking maybe our happiness meant alot to Mason and Dimitri. Which made me even happier for some reason.

I wasn't sure if anything could bring us down right now, at this moment, and I wish it'd never end.

_xXx_

_So there ya go. Finally a new chapter. Lemme know what you think. Kay, thanks._

_Tif,_

_xo_


End file.
